Nowy rozdział
by Drarryfun
Summary: Harry musi zmierzyć się z samym sobą. Podejmuje decyzję od której nie ma odwrotu. Zaczyna się nowy rozdział w życiu Złotego Chłopca.
1. Prolog

**Tytuł: Nowy rozdział**

Autor: Drarryfun

Beta: chwilowo brak

Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Myślę, że rozdziały będą się pojawiać mniej więcej co dwa tygodnie. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać.

Miłej lektury.

Prolog

Siedział na parapecie w najmniejszym pokoju jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Wpatrywał się w gwiazdy, a szczególnie w tą jedną, która świeciła dla niego. Od tamtej nocy w ministerstwie nie przespał żadnej nocy. Budził się co kilka godzin z krzykiem. Nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Nie miał do kogo zwrócić się o pomoc. Jedyna osoba, która go kochała, zginęła i już nigdy nie wróci.

-Jestem szalony- powiedział do siebie biorąc książkę, kartkę oraz pióro z kałamarzem i ponownie siadając na parapecie. Położył książkę na nogach i zaczął pisać.

Drogi Tomie Riddle

Pewnie domyślasz się kto do Ciebie pisze. Nie spodziewałeś się tego co nie? Mam propozycje nie do odrzucenia. Zabij mnie.

Szczerze chciałbym widzieć Twoją minę w momencie kiedy czytasz ten list. Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego chcę przestać istnieć? Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta. Znudziło mi się bycie chłopcem na posyłki. Wszyscy żądają ode mnie bym zabił największego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów. Ja się pytam czym? Expeliarmusem? Drętwotą? To jest po prostu śmieszne. Dumbel myśli że ja nie wiem co on planuje. Ale to aż nazbyt dobrze widać. Mam się wystawić a kiedy Ty mnie zabijesz on wyjdzie i jako bohater pokona Cię i zostanie ogłoszony największym czarodziejem. Myślę że nie jesteś zdziwiony tym co teraz napisałem, ale taka jest prawda. W czerwcu także dowiedziałem się że jestem Twoim horkrusem. Szok? Obejrzałem, przez przypadek, wspomnienia Snape i nie mogłem uwierzyć. Ale pogodziłem się z tym. Kolejną rzeczą o jakiej nie wiedziałem ja, a ten stary piernik wiedział, to przepowiednia. Gdyby mi powiedział, to nie leciałbym jak głupi do ministerstwa… Przez to zginął Syriusz. Tak, to kolejny powód dla którego chce zginąć. Po prostu czuję się winny. To chyba wszystko. Wyszedł z tego jeden wielki melodramat. Pewnie masz ze mnie uciechę, jak to Złoty Chłopiec się wyżala Voldemortowi, ale i tak chce żebyś mnie zabił, więc mam to wszystko gdzieś.

Zainteresowany moją propozycją? Czekam na odpowiedź, albo jak najszybsze porwanie z tej zatęchłej dziury, którą mam nazywać domem.

H.P.

Patrzył za oddalającą się sylwetką Hedwigi.

_Obyś doleciała moja kochana i wróciła bezpiecznie- _pomyślał kiedy sowa zniknęła z pola widzenia.

oOo

Siedział w pokoju na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu i patrzył w gwiazdy, czekając na choćby najmniejszą odezwę od Czarnego Pana. Minęły dwa dni odkąd wysłał do niego list. Nie wiedzieć czemu bardzo chciał dostać odpowiedź. Nie wiedział co ma ze sobą robić. Wujostwo dawało mu codziennie nową listę zadań na każdy dzień. Sprzątanie, prasowanie, gotowanie, mycie, praca w ogrodzie, a jadł tyle co nic. _Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej. _Podskoczył kiedy ktoś zaczął się dobijać do drzwi domu przy Privet Drive 4.

_Otwórz ktoś w końcu- _zaczął się denerwować. Już miał zejść gdy usłyszał huk i jedno zaklęcie, którego nie chciał usłyszeć nigdy więcej. Nie ruszył się z parapetu póki nie usłyszał jak ktoś woła go po imieniu. Rozpoznał głos.

_Remus- _pomyślał szczęśliwy.

Szybko zbiegł na dół i nie patrząc na martwe wujostwo i kuzyna podszedł do wilkołaka i się do niego przytulił.

-Hej młody.

-Hej Remus.

-Wiesz co tu się stało?

-Nie, siedziałem u siebie w pokoju i ktoś dobijał się do drzwi. Już miałem zejść, ale usłyszałem, że wywarzyli drzwi zaklęciem i zabili Dursley' ów. Dziwię się, że nie przeszukali domu, a jestem pewny, że wiedzieli, że siedzę na górze.

-Na całe szczęście nic Ci nie jest.

-Tak, mam szczęście- powiedział spuszczając głowę i żałując, że to nie on został zabity. A tak bardzo tego chciał. Nawet napisał list do największego postrachu magicznego świata. Czemu go nie zabili, ba wręcz go nie szukali tylko weszli, zabili wujostwo i wyszli…

-Nie płacz- Remus źle zrozumiał zachowanie Harry' ego.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Dał się poprowadzić do swojego pokoju. Spakował wszystkie rzeczy zaklęciem, pomniejszył kufer i klatkę Hedwigi, która aktualnie była na polowaniu i wyszedł za Remusem. Teleportowali się przed dom na Grimmauld Place 12. Nie chciał tu być. Wszystko przypominało mu Syriusza.

Weszli do domu i skierowali się do kuchni. Jak zwykle Molly Wesley rzuciła się na  
Harry' ego mówiąc, że schudł, że jest strasznie blady i ma sińce pod oczami. Wcisnęła w niego kolacje. Niestety nie mógł odmówić. Nie pani Wesley.

Po posiłku poszedł do swojego pokoju, który dzielił z Ronem. Kiedy przyjaciel go zobaczył rzucił mu się na szyje pytając czy wszystko dobrze. Harry powiedział mu o wszystkim. No prawie. Nie wspomniał o liście napisanym pewnej nocy do Voldemorta.

oOo

Właśnie odbywało się zebranie Zakonu Feniksa, w którym Harry mógł w końcu uczestniczyć. Minęły 4 dni od ataku na jego „dom". Nikt o tym nie wspominał chyba dlatego, żeby mu o tym nie przypominać. Wszyscy rozmawiali ściszonym głosem i przypatrywali mu się ze współczuciem.

_Mam dość! Chcę stąd uciec i nigdy tutaj nie wracać! Nienawidzę Cię Dumbledore. Obyś zginął zjedzony przez… węże. Tak przez węże! Zasługujesz tylko na to. Na żadną litość!_ krzyczał w myślach, wiedząc że ma racje i mając niejasne przeczucie, że niedługo jego życzenia się spełnią.

-…Harry?

-Proszę?

-Pytałem jak się czujesz, mój drogi Harry.

-Lepiej nie mogę. Jestem tu trzymany wbrew sobie. Nikt nie chce ze mną gadać, wszyscy patrzą się na mnie jak na ofiarę ze współczuciem w oczach- wszyscy zgromadzeni w kuchni popatrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem i szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy- myślicie, że tego nie widzę? Nie żałuję, że Dursleyowie nie żyją. Ja się wręcz z tego powodu cieszę. Nie będę wykorzystywany do prac domowych. W końcu będę mógł mieć normalne wakacje w gronie przyjaciół, chyba.

-Ale o czym ty mówisz?- spytał Remus z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

-O tym, że Dursleyowie traktowali mnie jak śmiecia, jak nic nie wartą szmatę. Pod byle pretekstem zamykali mnie na noc w pokoju bez jedzenia.

-Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?- Remus nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

-Mówiłem. O wszystkim wiedział Dumbledore. Co roku wysyłał mnie tam pod pozorem ochrony mojej matki, ale ta ochrona przestała działać w dniu kiedy Voldemort odrodził się z mojej krwi wtedy na cmentarzu. Co głupio teraz co nie, dyrektorze? Zdziwiony? Ależ nie, ponieważ wszechwiedzący czarodziej jasnej strony o wszystkim wiedział i nic nie chciał w tej sprawie zrobić. Bo wszystko było robione dla większego dobra. Mylę się?

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, bo pobiegł do swojego pokoju się spakować. Zebrał wszystko do kufra, zmniejszył go zaklęciem, włożył do kieszeni i położył się na łóżku czekając, aż ucichną wszystkie rozmowy dochodzące z kuchni. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął.


	2. Nowe życie, nowi przyjaciele, nowy świat

Wstawiam dzisiaj, bo podejrzewam, że jutro nie będę miała czasu.

Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać.

Miłej lektury

Nowe życie, nowi przyjaciele, nowy świat

Obudził go dziwny hałas dochodzący z kuchni na Grimmauld Place 12. Odruchowo wziął do ręki różdżkę i zszedł na dół. Gdy tylko stanął obiema nogami na parterze ogarnęła go ciemność.

Obudził się w czymś… miękkim? Rozejrzał się dookoła. Faktycznie leżał w ogromnym łóżku z czarno-zieloną pościelą. Ściany były w odcieniach zieleni, srebra i czerni. Naprzeciwko łóżka stał wielkie, czarne mahoniowe biurko. Pod sufitem zawieszone były świece, jedyne źródło światła w tym pokoju, nie licząc pomarańczowych promieni zachodzącego słońca wpadających przez wielkie okna.

_Ciekawe ile spałem?_

_Około dwóch dni._

_Kim jesteś?_

_Nie poznajesz mnie - _usłyszał zawód w głosie rozmówcy.

_Nie za bardzo._

_Jestem Twój tak jak Ty jesteś mój… Jesteśmy stworzeni dla siebie nawzajem. To bardzo stara magia, o wiele za stara, żeby można było ją tak wytłumaczyć…_

_Ale kim jesteś? -_ nie dawał z wygraną.

_Kimś kogo nie chcesz spotkać, znać, ktoś kto umiera przez Twoją ignorancję i ufanie niewłaściwym ludziom._

_Tom?_

_Tak Harry._

_Pokaż się._

_Myślałem, że będziesz chciał stąd uciec, jak tylko się dowiesz kto Cię trzyma._

_Na razie chcę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego ryzykowałeś złapanie przez zakon Twoich najwierniejszych sług._

_Nie wysyłałem na Ciebie moich ludzi. Powiedzmy, że ktoś kto chce zostać moim sprzymierzeńcem, żeby mi się przypodobać, porwał Ciebie i przyniósł mi jako podarunek, a że był to prezent to nie należy odmówić prawda?_

_Ale dlaczego ryzykujesz trzymając mnie tu?_

_Ponieważ… - _wyszedł zostawiając w powietrzu niewypowiedziane słowa, dzięki czemu Harry chciał zostać tu jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

oOo

Minęły trzy dni od porwania Harry' ego. Właśnie trwało zebranie zakonu na Grimmauld Place 12. Wszyscy, oprócz Mistrza Eliksirów, wpatrywali się w Dumbledore.

- Co my teraz zrobimy, gdzie on może być Albusie? - spytała Molly.

- Nie wiem moja droga - odpowiadał po raz setny Albus z miną dobrotliwego starca chcącego uratować cały świat. - Musimy zadbać, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział, że Harry zniknął. Jeżeli to wycieknie do Proroka, to już nic nie uda nam się dowiedzieć bez kontroli prasy i ministerstwa. Poza tym w magicznym świecie zapanuje chaos. Severusie, nie widziałeś przypadkiem Harry'ego u Voldemorta na zamku?

- Nie, ale nawet jeżeli chłopak by tam był, to nikt prócz Czarnego Pana by o tym nie wiedział.

- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

- Ponieważ Czarny Pan ma inne plany co do chłopaka.

oOo

- Co ON tu robi?

- Aktualnie mieszka.

- Nie będę przebywał z nim pod jednym dachem!

- Będziesz i nie ma dyskusji! – wkurzyło go zachowanie chłopaka. To jego dom i nikt nie będzie go szantażował. – Chyba, że chcesz wrócić do ukochanego dyrektorka.

- Nie zrobisz mi tego – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał ze strachem w głosie wiedząc, że jest w stanie to zrobić. Popatrzył w jego oczy i już znał odpowiedź, a raczej pojawiła się ona w jego umyśle. – No niech Ci będzie.

- Masz się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Spróbujcie zacząć od nowa. Nowe życie, nowi przyjaciele, nowy świat. Pomyśl o tym.

oOo

_Spotkajmy się o po kolacji przy wejściu do ogrodu_ – głosiła wiadomość, którą dostał przed chwilą przez sowę. Zastanawiał się, czy zignorować wiadomość, wiedząc od kogo ją dostał. Mimo tego, że jego rozsądek był na nie, postanowił pójść i dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.

Siedział na ławce przy wejściu do ogrodu i wpatrywał się w zachodzące słońce. Kątem oka zauważył, że ktoś się do niego zbliża.

- Mogłem się domyślić, że to Ty wysłałeś wiadomość.

- Chyba nie miałeś zbyt wielu możliwości wyboru, co? – zapytał z ironią głosie.

- No w sumie to nie – nie podjął wyzwania rzuconego przez blondyna. W końcu on sam go tu zaprosił. – O czym chciałeś pogadać, bo domyślam się, że nie chciałeś się tu ze mną spotkać, żeby oglądać zachód słońca.

- Z tobą? Za kogo Ty mnie masz?

- Za cholernego arystokratę, który chowa prawdziwą twarz za maską ironii, wyższości i pogardy w stosunku do wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Tak naprawdę jesteś jeszcze tylko dzieckiem, którego ojciec tylko uczył jak napluć większym na głowę, a nawet nie powiedział, że istnieje coś takiego jak miłość, przyjaźń.

- Wiem co to przyjaźń! – Tak, trafił w jego słaby punkt.

- Tak? Czy przypadkiem w Twoim słowniku występuje w pojęciu osoby którą się wyzyskuje do własnych celów, a gdy ma problem to niech sobie sama z nim radzi? Ja Ci powiem, że przyjaciele zostają z Tobą na zawsze, cokolwiek zrobisz lub powiesz. Nie zostawią Cię z problemami wiedząc, że mogą na Ciebie liczyć w podobnej sytuacji. To jest przyjaciel. Nie ktoś kto jest z Tobą tylko dla pozycji lub bogactwa, ale żeby Ci pomóc.

Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz w życiu zabrakło mu słów i to jeszcze przez cholernego Złotego Chłopca.

- Dzięki za przybliżenie swoich doświadczeń.

- Ależ proszę, przyjemność po mojej stronie. Więc może w końcu powiesz, w jakim celu mnie tu zaprosiłeś?

- Chcę zacząć od początku.

- Wielki Draco Malfoy przeprasza?

- Nie, ale Czarny Pan kazał mi się z Tobą pogodzić.

- Pewnie zareagowałeś krzykiem i wściekłością jak dowiedziałeś się, że będę tu mieszkał, co?

- Coś takiego. Domyślam się, że Ty zareagowałeś podobnie?

- Tak, trochę się na mnie wkurzył. To może zacznijmy tak jak to powinno się wydarzyć pięć lat temu. Jestem Harry Potter – wystawił rękę przed siebie.

- Nazywam się Draco Malfoy – uścisnął rękę ofiarowaną mu przez drugiego chłopaka.

- Miło mi poznać.

Ruszyli ramię w ramię w stronę zamku nie wiedząc co ich czeka. Wspólna przyjaźń może okazać się najlepszą rzeczą jaka ich spotkała, a może przekleństwem ciążącym na ich barkach przez resztę życia.

oOo

Ćwiczył z Draco już kolejną godzinę. Tym razem skupiali się na zaklęciach czarno-magicznych z książki udostępnionej przez Toma.

- Zróbmy przerwę, proszę – zdołał wyszeptać Harry zanim upadł na podłogę z wycieńczenia.

- Weź mi nie mdlej, co? Nie chce mi się Ciebie nosić na drugi koniec zamku.

- A od czego są zaklęcia? – zapytał z rozbawieniem zielonooki.

- Nie wiem, ale zawsze w trakcie drogi można kogoś upuścić przez przypadek.

- Spróbowałbyś.

- A co mi zrobisz, jak ledwo możesz się ruszać?

- Mam różdżkę i nie zawaham się jej użyć.

- Oj, jak się boję.

- To lepiej zacznij.

- Nie marudź tylko wstawaj. Jestem głodny.

- Zawołaj skrzata.

Usłyszał trzask i przy nim stał Morek.

- Morek do usług. Czego panicz sobie życzy?

- Ja niczego, ale panicz Draco jest głodny.

- Mam ochotę na szarlotkę.

- Morek już przynosi.

- To może ja też poproszę – mówiąc to zaczął się podnosić z podłogi.

Zdążył wstać i podejść do blondyna gdy przed nimi pojawił się Morek z talerzykami z ciastem.

- Dziękuję, możesz iść – po tych słowach skrzat aportował się z pomieszczenia.

- Wyśmienitą mają szarlotkę – pochwalił Draco.

- Masz rację, ale powinni dać więcej cynamonu.

- Jak uważasz, mi smakuje.

- Co wy robicie?

- Mamy przerwę nie widać?

- A jak zaklęcie? Umiesz już je rzucić?

- Powoli, jest bardzo wyczerpujące.

- A wiesz skąd się wzięło, z czego pobiera energię?

- Niekoniecznie.

- Otóż zaklęcie _sugentem anima _wysysa duszę ofiary i przekazuje jej magię do osoby rzucającej zaklęcie. Jest to bardzo ciekawa magia, ponieważ zaklęcia nie da się przerwać. Ofiara chodzi, myśli, żyje, pracuje normalnie mimo tego, że umiera. Zaklęcie działa, powoli wwiercając się w duszę oraz magiczny rdzeń. Trwa to około tydzień, a po upływie tego czasu idzie spać i się nigdy nie budzi.

- To skąd mam wiedzieć, że rzucam je poprawnie?

- Mam znaleźć Ci ofiarę? Wydaje mi się, że nie chcesz tego próbować na ludziach. Naucz się poprawnie wypowiadać formułę i robić odpowiednie ruchy różdżką. Jak się nauczysz, to będziesz wiedział, że robisz poprawnie – wypowiedziawszy te słowa wyszedł z sali treningowej.

- Odechciało mi się uczyć tego zaklęcia z Tobą. Jeszcze przypadkiem wymsknie Ci się w moją stronę i się nie pozbieram.

- Nie masz się o co martwić. Nie krzywdzę przyjaciół – tak, mógł Malf… a nie, przepraszam Draco, traktować i nazywać przyjacielem. Mógł mu wszystko powiedzieć, mimo tego że znają się tylko tydzień. Gdyby ktokolwiek z zewnątrz popatrzył na nich, powiedziałby, że znają się co najmniej kilka lat. – Ćwiczymy dalej?

- Tak może lepiej zacznijmy zanim Czarny Pan znowu tu przyjdzie i nam się oberwie za lenistwo – rozpoczęli ćwiczenia przy akompaniamencie śmiechu.

oOo

- Tooom!- rozległ się krzyk Harry'ego po zamku Lorda.

- Czego?

- Nudzi mi się!

- To się poucz. Jutro mamy zajęcia.

- Nauczyłem się już – jęknął chłopak.

- Tak?

- Tak.

Obronił się przed lecącym w jego stronę zaklęciem. Posłał w stronę starszego czarodzieja dość nieprzyjemną klątwę, której nauczył się wczoraj. Ten niestety ją odbił i posłał Harry' ego na ścianę.

- Uczyłeś się?

- Tak!

- Na pewno?

- Tak.

- A nauczyłeś się?

- No.

- To teraz musisz poćwiczyć refleks. I pamiętaj, że jak rzucisz zaklęcie to nie znaczy, że wygrałeś, bo ktoś może je zablokować i wysłać w Ciebie taką na przykład Avadę. Musisz się pilnować i być czujnym w każdym momencie walki, aż nie będziesz pewny, że przeciwnik nie żyje, albo jest trwale uszkodzony.

- Dobra, idę poćwiczyć. A jak spotkasz Draco to przekaż mu, żeby wpadł do sali treningowej, ok?

- Nie wymagasz za wiele?

- Oj no nie bądź taki! Proszę - zrobił słodkie oczka.

- Nie działa to na mnie – po chwili namysłu dodał: - Dobra jak spotkam to przekaże.

- Dzięki - rzucił mu się na szyję.

-Musisz to robić?

-Tak, kocham się przytulać.

Posłał mu jeden z tych rozbrajających uśmiechów i puścił się biegiem na drugi koniec zamku do sali treningowej. Zachowywała się ona podobnie do Pokoju Życzeń. Pojawiało się w niej to, co dana osoba aktualnie chciała ćwiczyć.

Gdy tylko Harry przekroczył próg sali poleciało w jego stronę kilka zaklęć. Oczywiście była to tylko drętwota, jednak mimo wszystko nie chciał nią dostać, więc odruchowo stworzył tarczę. Wysłał dwa zaklęcia w stronę manekinów, które pod wpływem zaklęcia rozsypały się na proch. Kolejnych przeciwników unieruchomił, bądź zdezintegrował. Nagle w jego stronę poleciało zaklęcie mrożące. W ostatniej chwili uskoczył posyłając w odwecie zaklęcie łamiące kości. W ostatniej chwili przeciwnik utworzył tarczę. Harry nie zdążył obronić się przed nadlatującym zaklęciem snu i pozostała tylko ciemność.

oOo

- Remusie, wiesz gdzie jest Harry?

- Nie wiem, ale nawet jak bym wiedział, to bym nie powiedział.

- Ale o co chodzi?

- O co? O to, że to tylko dziecko, a Ty robisz z niego rycerza jasnej strony, który ma stawić czoło Czarnemu Panu. On ma tylko 15 lat!

- Takie jest jego przeznaczenie – nie, nie podda się, musi przekonać Remusa, żeby został po jego stronie.

- Przeznaczenie? Przez tą głupią przepowiednie zginął Syriusz!

- Wiem, mi też jest przykro.

- Nie wiem co Ci jest, ale ja wypisuje się z tego interesu – mówiąc to zbliżał się do drzwi od kuchni. Gdy był już poza kuchnią rzucił się biegiem w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

Wypadł na ulicę i nie zważając na deszcz pobiegł do najbliższego pubu. Nie chciał słyszeć o całym magicznym świecie. Chciał zapomnieć o Syriuszu, o Harrym, o Albusie, o wszystkim.

Usiadł przy barze i zaczął pić. Po piątej lub szóstej kolejce zapomniał. Nie wiedział gdzie jest, kim jest, co robi i po co. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Koło godziny drugiej w nocy wrócił do Kwatery Głównej i udał się od razu do swojego pokoju, dziękując Merlinowi, że nie spotkał po drodze nikogo z Zakonu.

oOo

Obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy. Światło raziło go po oczach, Molly tak głośno tłukła się w kuchni. Po omacku zaczął przeszukiwać szafkę nocną w celu odszukania eliksiru na kaca. To była jedyna rzecz jaka mogła mu teraz pomóc. Nie chciał nic więcej.

Kiedy wymacał ukochaną fiolkę odkorkował ją i wlał całą zawartość do gardła. Po chwili zniknął ból głowy, światło przestało być tak wkurzające, nawet odgłosy dochodzące z kuchni stały się cichsze. Spojrzał na zegarek wiszący nad kominkiem. Nie zdziwił się, że jest godzina piętnasta. Idealny czas na obiad.

oOo

Obudził się w sali treningowej. Patrząc przez okno mógł stwierdzić, że przespał cały dzień. _Od kogo dostałem zaklęciem snu?_ Jednak nie dane mu było zastanawiać się nad tym długo, ponieważ do pokoju wszedł Voldemort.

- Chodź.

- Po co? - bolała go głowa najprawdopodobniej od upadku.

- Musisz napisać list.

- Ja?

- No chyba nie ja?

- Do kogo?

- Do Twojego ukochanego wilkołaka.

- Ok. Ale musi być jakiś haczyk, prawda?

- Tak. Musisz przekonać go, by użył świstoklika i przeniósł się tu jutro o północy.

- Dobra. Daj mi kartkę, pióro, kałamarz i świstoklik.

- Ale jesteś wymagający. Nie masz swoich?

- Pióro i kałamarz mam w kufrze, ale kartkę musisz mi dać.

- No dobra. Chodź do mojego gabinetu.

Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu.

oOo

Drogi Remusie

Nie martw się o mnie. Jestem cały i zdrowy. Znalazłem przyjaciela. Wiem, że to dziwnie brzmi, ale to prawda. Przesyłam Ci świstoklik, który zabierze Cię do miejsca w którym się ukrywam. Aktywuje się jutro o północy. Nie zapomnij ubrać pantofelków. Nie no żart. Udziela mi się humor osoby siedzącej obok mnie. Nie mogę zdradzić za dużo. Wszystkiego dowiesz się jak już tu będziesz. Mogę się założyć, że będziesz bardzo zdziwiony. Muszę zapewnić Cię, że mam się doskonale, czuję się bezpiecznie i przynajmniej sypiam w miarę dobrze. Czekam na Twoje przybycie.

Twój Harry

- Mam iść po Hedwigę?

- Nie, lepiej weź mojego ptaka. Twoją sowę mógł by ktoś przechwycić.

- Dobrze. Mam takie pytanie. Wiesz może kto rzucił we mnie zaklęciem snu?

- Skąd mam to wiedzieć, jeżeli mnie tam nie było?

- Nie wiem, może stąd, że wiesz wszystko co się dzieje w Twoim zamku.

- A co ja wyrocznia w Delfach?

- No dobra. Idę poszukać Draco.

- Jest w ogrodzie.

- A jednak wiesz…

- Nie, po prostu lubi tam przesiadywać.

- Dzięki za informacje.

- Proszę – niestety Harry nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, ponieważ rzucił się biegiem w stronę drzwi na taras, przez który było bezpośrednie połączenie z ogrodem.

_sugentem anima – z łac. wysysanie duszy_


	3. Dylematy

Rozdział jest, może lekko spóźniony, ale nie miałam komputera przez tydzień, a jednak napisanie rozdziału w ciągu 7 dni nie jest do końca prostym zadaniem szczególnie jak ma się szkołę. Ale mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać.

Dylematy

Czekał na Remusa w ogrodzie. Przynajmniej tam miał się teleportować, jednak nie był pewien, czy wilkołak zgodzi się stanąć po jego stronie.

_Po naszej. – _Poprawił go Tom.

_Tak, po naszej. A teraz nie przeszkadzaj._

Akurat skończył przekomarzać się z Voldemortem, kiedy na polanie pojawił się Lupin. Kiedy zobaczył chłopaka rzucił się na niego.

- Gdzieś Ty był?

- Tutaj.

- To znaczy gdzie?

- W najbezpieczniejszym dla niego miejscu – wtrącił się Voldemort.

- Harry, co Ty u niego robisz? Dlaczego nie napisałeś w liście wprost, że mam Cię stąd zabrać? Przecież pisałeś, że jesteś w bezpiecznym miejscu. Co to wszystko znaczy?

- Hej, nic się nie stało. Naprawdę czuję się tutaj bardzo bezpiecznie. Nikt mnie tu nie znajdzie. Całą posiadłość chronią silne zaklęcia antydeportacyjne, dlatego mogą się tu dostać tylko osoby ze znakiem i świstoklikiem. Jest to twierdza nie do zdobycia, nie do wykrycia. Nawet mój namiar tutaj nie działa, inaczej całe ministerstwo już by wiedziało, że używam czarów poza szkołą, prawda? Już by było głośno na temat porwania Złotego Chłopca, a domyślam się, że nikt o tym nie wie poza zakonem, nie mylę się?

- Tak, to prawda. Dumbledore chce zachować to jak najdłużej w tajemnicy, ale coraz gorzej mu to wychodzi. Kończą mu się wymówki dlaczego nie wychodzisz z domu, ale jestem bardzo ciekawy, ile Prorokowi zajmie odkrycie prawdy.

- Inna sprawa jest taka, że Tom – w momencie jak Harry wypowiedział imię Czarnego Pana Lupin zrobił wielkie oczy nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. – Tak, mówię do niego po imieniu.

- Ja tu wciąż jestem – przypomniał się grzecznie Lord.

- Tak, wiem. Czuję Twoją magię wokół mnie. A wracając do tematu. Tom chciałby, żebyś staną po jeg… naszej stronie. Będziesz szpiegował zakon.

- Nie zgadzam się. Chcę zostać tutaj z tobą.

- Nie ma mowy. Jest pod moją opieką i żadnej innej nie potrzebuje.

- Oj no proszę Tom.

Nie mógł mu odmówić. Nie temu chłopakowi, który nigdy nic nie miał, nigdy nic nie chciał. _O czym Ty myślisz? _– zganił się w myślach.

- No dobra. Niech Ci będzie. Każ skrzatom przygotować dla niego pokój.

oOo

Przez dwa tygodnie spędzone u Voldemorta na zamku, nauczył się więcej niż przez pięć lat nauki w szkole. Cieszył się, że tutaj trafił nawet jeżeli został porwany. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Draco, przekonał wilkołaka do zmiany stron, poznał Lorda, który wcale nie jest tak rządny krwi, jak to opisuje dyrektor.

- O czym myślisz?- z zamyślenia wyrwał go znajomy głos, lecz dopiero po chwili zorientował się, kto się do niego przysiadł.

- Dobrze wiesz o czym myślę. Jestem kiepski w oklumencji, a poza tym możemy się porozumiewać ze sobą telepatycznie, więc chyba nie sprawia Ci problemu odgadnięcie o czym myślę.

- Ale chciałem się dowiedzieć od Ciebie.

- O wszystkim. O tym miejscu, o Tobie, o Draco, o Remusie, o szkole, o tym, że pierwszy raz nie chcę tam jechać, o tym, że będę musiał udawać nienawiść w stosunku do przyjaciela, o tym, że Cię nie zobaczę przez długi czas. Przyzwyczaiłem się do Twoich żartów i ogólnie do Ciebie.

- O to ostatnie bym się na Twoim miejscu nie martwił, bo to da się załatwić. Chodź ze mną.

W ciszy doszli do gabinetu Lorda.

- Siadaj.

- Tom, o co chodzi? - spytał widząc jak Voldemort wyciąga z biurka małe pudełeczko.

- Mam pytanie, ale od razu mówię, potraktuj je bardzo poważnie. Czy chciałbyś zostać…- w tym momencie do gabinetu wpadł Lucjusz Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrenge oraz jej brat Sterben .

- Panie… - wszyscy ukłonili się, dotykając prawie że nosem podłogi.

- Tak? - zapytał Lord wściekły ich wtargnięciem do jego gabinetu po pierwsze bez pukania, a po drugie w tak ważnym momencie. W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, że naprzeciwko niego, na szczęście tyłem do nich, w fotelu, siedzi Harry z miną jakby miał zaraz popełnić samobójstwo. Lord, żeby uratować sytuacje, podszedł w stronę Śmierciożerców i oparł się o fotel, w którym siedział Harry. Usłyszał jak ten odetchnął i uśmiechnął się w duchu.

- Czego chcieliście, bezczelnie wpadając tu bez pukania?! Musicie mieć bardzo dobry powód, by nie zasłużyć na karę.

- Chłopak zniknął – Voldemort udawał zdziwionego tą informacją. Jednocześnie błagał Harry' ego w myślach, by ten nie wybuchnął teraz śmiechem.

- Kiedy zniknął?

- Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu w nocy. Ktoś porwał go z Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa.

- A czy przypadkiem ta ruina nie ma nałożonych zaklęć antydeportacyjnych?

- Owszem ma, jednak ich poziom jest tak niski, że byle jaki czarodziej mógł je ściągnąć i bez problemu założyć z powrotem.

- Jednak dziwi mnie fakt, że mówicie mi o tym dopiero teraz – Tom mówił spokojnie, jednak w powietrzu dało się wyczuć wściekłość Czarnego Pana, na szczęście udawaną.

- Dopiero dziś ta informacja dotarła do prasy.

- Nie wmawiaj mi Severusie, że nie wiedziałeś o tym wcześniej.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie odpowiedział wiedząc, że cokolwiek teraz powie i tak sobie nie pomoże.

- Panie, mamy zacząć szukać chłopaka?

- Tak Bellatrix, a jak tylko go znajdziecie przyprowadźcie go do mnie. Jednak uprzedzam, że ma on tu trafić w stanie nienaruszonym. Zrozumiano?

- Tak Panie - odpowiedzieli wszyscy zgodnie i wyszli z pomieszczenia.

- A więc dokończmy to co zacząłem. Czy chciałbyś zostać moim synem? – zapytał klękając przed Harrym z otwartym pudełkiem, w którym świecił mały pierścień z wężem i wygrawerowaną literą „R". Harry aż zaniemówił z wrażenia.

- Powiesz chociaż tak czy nie? –zapytał zaniepokojony Tom.

- Tak – powiedział ze łzami w oczach młody Riddle. Tak Harry Riddle, jak to ładnie brzmi. Przecież dyrektorek padnie na zawał…

- Tak, będzie miał niezłe zdziwienie, ale nie udowodni Ci, że nazwisko otrzymałeś ode mnie, ani że ten pierścień to tak naprawdę świstoklik, dzięki któremu możesz się tu teleportować kiedy chcesz i kiedy ja Cię wezwę.

- Dziękuję – Harry uwiesił się na Tomie, który zaczął marudzić.

- Wiesz, że w przyszłym tygodniu są Twoje urodziny?

- Tak? Nigdy o nich nie pamiętam.

- Tak. Chcesz jakiś prezent?

- Nie, już tyle dla mnie zrobiliście – Harry ponownie zawisł Lordowi na szyi. Tym razem Tom też nie był zadowolony zbytnią czułością.

- A może chcesz gdzieś wyjechać na wakacje z Draco? – zapytał gdy młody zszedł już z niego.

- Hmm… To nie jest głupi pomysł.

- To gdzie chcesz pojechać?

- Może Meksyk?

- Dobrze. Idź się spakować a ja powiem Lucjuszowi, że wysyłam Jego syna na misję.

- Dzięki Tom.

- Do usług.

Harry spakował wszystkie rzeczy do kufra, zaklęciem pomniejszył bagaż i wsadził go do kieszeni. W końcu będzie miał prawdziwe wakacje, będzie mógł pogadać z Draco bez nadzoru Toma, ale szczerze to będzie mu go brakować. Przyzwyczaił się do niego. No nic, da radę. W końcu będzie z nim Draco.

- Gotowy?

- Tak. Na ile tam jedziemy?

- Na dwa tygodnie, chyba że będziesz chciał tam zostać dłużej.

- Teleportujemy się od razu na miejsce?

- Tak, jakieś dziesięć metrów od hotelu.

Pożegnał się z Tomem, czytaj uwiesił mu się na szyi i nie chciał puścić. W końcu Lord zdjął go z siebie, ale Harry przewiesił się na Remusa.

- Jeżeli chcecie zająć dobre miejsce w hotelu to musicie już lecieć – burknął Voldemort zły na Harry'ego, że ten nie puszczał wilkołaka z uścisku, a jemu najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało.

Oderwał się od Remusa i złapał Draco za nadgarstek i znaleźli się przed pięciogwiazdkowym hotelem. Gdyby nie ręka Draco, jak zwykle by się przewrócił.

- Tom ma gust, co nie?

- Tak, to prawda. Czarny Pan nie wybiera byle jakich miejsc.

- Dobra, chodź wynająć pokój.

Weszli do przestronnego lobby w kolorach piaskowym i żółtym. Od razu skierowali się do recepcji stojącej po przeciwnej stronie holu.

- Chcielibyśmy wynająć pokój.

- Nazwisko?

- Riddle.

- Mają panowie rezerwacje.

- Tak? Jaki pokój?

- Największy apartament dostępny w hotelu. Posiada basen i widok na morze.

- Dobrze, mogę klucz?

- Oczywiście.

Dostali dwie karty i skierowali się na drugie piętro do pokoju numer piętnaście. Pokój urządzony był w kolorach bieli, beżu, piasku i czerwieni. Na prawo od wejścia znajdowały się dwa wielkie łóżka z czerwono- czarną pościelą. Naprzeciwko nich znajdował się basen z jacuzzi natomiast naprzeciwko drzwi było wyjście na taras. Harry od razu podszedł do barku i nalał sobie i Draco ognistej.

- Chcesz?

- No jasne.

- To co robimy?

- Idziemy na plaże.

Zostawili bagaże w pokoju, ubrali kąpielówki i poszli na plaże. Harry usiadł na ręczniku i obserwował jak Draco chlapie się wodą.

_Podoba wam się pokój?_

_Jest wspaniały, ale dlaczego akurat te kolory?_

_Myślałem, że Ci to nie przeszkadza._

_Mi nie, ale nie wiem co z Draco._

_Jemu też nie będzie przeszkadzać._

Nawet nie zauważył jak podszedł do niego Draco, wziął go na ręce i wrzucił do wody. Młody Riddle podniósł się z wody z rządzą mordu w oczach i skierował się w stronę stojącego do niego tyłem Draco. Podszedł do niego i syknął do ucha.

- Jak śmiałeś to zrobić? – Draco odwrócił się na te słowa, ale jak zobaczył oczy  
Harry' ego, które dzięki małej pomocy zmieniły kolor na czerwony, omal się nie wywrócił robiąc krok do tyłu i potykając się o ręcznik.

- Siedziałeś na ręczniku i nie odpowiadałeś mi.

- Więc musiałeś mnie wrzucić do wody?

Oczy Harry' ego przybrały już normalny kolor avady.

- Pomyślałem, że się w tedy otrząśniesz.

- Nigdy. Więcej. Tego. Nie. Rób. Gadałem z Tomem tak dla Twojej wiadomości.

- Ale jak?

- Normalnie. Przez nasze połączenie możemy się porozumiewać. Coś na zasadzie telepatii, ale działa na dużo większą odległość.

- Aha, przepraszam.

- Dobra, po prostu nigdy więcej tak nie rób. To jak, idziemy coś zjeść?

- Chętnie, jestem strasznie głodny.

Zebrali ręczniki i poszli do restauracji.

- Na co masz ochotę?

- Hmm… Może tortilla?

- Okey, jestem za.

Zamówili dwie tortille i tequile. Już w dużo lepszych nastrojach wrócili na plażę i położyli się na ręcznikach. Draco prawie od razu zasnął. Harry niedługo później poszedł w jego ślady.

oOo

- Co mamy robić? Harry' ego nie ma już dwa tygodnie. Co gorsze Remus także zniknął. Nikt go nie widział odkąd dostał ten list.

- Ktoś wie od kogo mógł on być?

- Niestety.

oOo

Stał na krawędzi i zastanawiał się co by się stało gdyby się poślizgnął. Na pewno by umarł. Tego jednego był pewien, ale nie to go obchodziło. Zastanawiał się kto by za nim tęsknił. Draco? Pewnie nie, przecież przez większość czasu byli wrogami, więc nawet to, że teraz zachowują się jak przyjaciele nie świadczy o tym, że tak jest naprawdę. Voldemort? Przecież on nie ma serca, ale zaadoptował go, prawda? Czy to cokolwiek zmienia?

Nie ma nad czym się tu zastanawiać. Może Remus? Może chociaż jemu na mnie zależy? Syriusz umarł przez niego. Widocznie nie należy mu się rodzina.

Chyba nic by się nie stało, gdyby zrobił ten jeden krok. No może poza tym, że przepowiednia straciłaby na wartości, ale to nic. I tak się nie spełni dopóki stoi po tej właściwe, dla niego, stronie.

oOo

Przez pierwszy tydzień wakacji zapomniał, co to znaczy zmartwienia, koszmary. Znowu przesypiał całe noce, bawił się, korzystał z życia, ale sielanka nie może przecież trwać wiecznie. Nie, kiedy dotyczy Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Dwa dni po jego urodzinach kąpał się w morzu. Draco poszedł po coś do jedzenia, a rzeczy razem z różdżką leżały na plaży. Poczuł jak ktoś łapie go od tyłu i wciąga pod wodę. Po raz kolejny stracił przytomność. _Ostatnio zdarza mi się to dość często -_ pomyślał z ironią.

Obudził się w lochach. Leżał na kamiennej podłodze. Ściany były wyciosane w skale. Podejrzewał, że jest w lochach zamku, bądź bardzo bogatej posiadłości. Było mu cholernie zimno. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że nie ma na sobie nic oprócz kąpielówek.

_Zimno tu! Mogliby mi dać jakieś łachy._

_O co chodzi? Gdzie Ty jesteś?_

_Tom?_

_A kto inny? Święty Mikołaj?_

_Nie wiesz, Królik Bugs._

_CO?! – _usłyszał szok i lekki rozbawienie w głosie starszego czarodzieja. – _Nie ważne. Wiesz gdzie jesteś?_

_Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba mnie ktoś porwał._

_Nie ma co, bystry jesteś. Zaraz się do Ciebie deportuje, tylko muszę Cię namierzyć i zdjąć zaklęcia ochronne._

Kiedy Lord skończył mówić, Harry usłyszał, że ktoś do niego idzie.

_Tom poczekaj chwilę. Ktoś idzie –_ zdążył pomyśleć, ale było już za późno, bo Voldemort deportował się obok niego.

- Hej młody – przytulił go czym wprawił Harry' ego w osłupienie. – Coś się stało?

- Nie, po prostu mi zimno – wymigał się chłopak dziękując wszystkim bogom jakim są na świecie, że w celi nie jest zbyt jasno, bo chyba by się zabił wiedząc, że Lord widział jego rumieniec.

- Masz – Czarny Pan wyczarował szatę.

- Dziękuję – w tym momencie w stronę Harry' ego poleciało zaklęcie. Tom w ostatniej chwili wyczarował tarczę i zaatakował wroga, którym okazał się nie kto inny jak Lucjusz Malfoy. Jak Harry zdążył się domyśleć, znajdował się w Malfoy Manor, a dokładniej w jego lochach. W następnej chwili stał już w gabinecie.  
- Wracaj na wakacje, ja to załatwię.

- Dziękuję – ledwo wypowiedział to słowo, już powrotem był w Meksyku.

oOo

- Gdzieś Ty był?!

- Zostałem porwany przez Twojego ukochanego ojca!

- Co?!

- Kiedy Ty poszedłeś po coś do jedzenia, Twój szanowny ojciec i podejrzewam, że ktoś jeszcze, zaatakował mnie i teleportował do Malfoy Manor, a tak dokładnie do lochów. Voldemort deportował się do mnie i ochronił przed zaklęciem i zabrał do zamku, a następnie wysłał tutaj.

- Och, jak się czujesz?

- Czyżbym usłyszał troskę w Twoim głosie?

- Nie. Po prostu wiem, co by mi zrobił Czarny Pan, gdyby coś Ci się stało. A więc?

- Trochę mi zimno i jestem głodny.

- No to chodźmy coś zjeść.

oOo

Stał w sali tronowej w swoim zamku. Czekał, aż przybędzie jeden z jego najwierniejszych sług, który jakiś czas wcześniej zapowiedział się, że ma dla swojego pana prezent. Voldemort wiedząc jaki to prezent i zdając sobie z tego sprawę, że niespodzianka uciekła, czekał na to, jak z tego wyplącze się Lucjusz Malfoy.

oOo

Byli na bazarze i kupowali pamiątki dla znajomych. Draco kupił bransoletkę z wężem i wygrawerowanym M na odwrocie, a Harry kupił dla Remusa sombrero, dla Voldemorta szkatułkę ze srebrną czaszką na wierzchu, dla Draco figurkę z obsydianu prezentującą jedno z wielu bóstw, a dla siebie kupił amulet mający chronić go przed koszmarami w nocy i pechem wciągu dnia. Po udanych zakupach, poszli odnieść rzeczy do pokoju i udali się jak zwykle na plażę.

Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że kilka tysięcy kilometrów od nich pewien blond włosy mężczyzna płaszczy się przed swoim panem chcąc uniknąć kary za swoją nieodpowiedzialność.

- Jak to uciekł?!

- Ktoś mu pomógł. Deportował się do lochu Malfoy Manor, od razu do celi chłopaka tak jakby wiedział gdzie on się znajduje, zablokował moje zaklęcie i pozbawił mnie przytomności. Jak się obudziłem nikogo nie było.

- A co Ty sobie myślisz? Że czekaliby, aż się obudzisz żeby powiedzieć Ci, że wychodzą i proszą o zamknięcie za nimi drzwi? Dodatkowo, zadanie dla bystrzaka, możesz mi wyjaśnić jakim cudem ktoś teleportował się, jak to ładnie określiłeś, od razu do celi chłopaka, pomimo silnych zaklęć ochronnych i antydeportacyjnych nałożonych wokoło posiadłości?

- Nie wiem Panie – spuścił głowę nie chcąc patrzeć w oczy Czarnego Pana przepełnione pogardą, wściekłością i drwiną.

- To się dowiedz i patrz mi o oczy jak ze mną rozmawiasz – syknął na co Malfoy się wzdrygnął, ale podniósł głowę patrząc w krwiste oczy swojego mistrza. Tom wpatrywał się w stalowo-szare oczy mentalnie śmiejąc się czystym, ironicznych śmiechem. – Złapcie w końcu tego chłopaka, ale tym razem przyprowadź go od razu do mnie.

oOo

Drugi tydzień wakacji miną spokojnie jeżeli można tak nazwać ciągłe ganianie za Draco na plaży, podtapianie się nawzajem, zabawy w piasku i dość dużo alkoholu. Harry obawiał się, że w tym tempie zanim wróci do zamku będzie alkoholikiem, bez szans na wyjście z nałogu. Coraz bardziej tęsknił za Tomem. Rzadko rozmawiali i nie wiedział co jest tego przyczyną.

_Czym się martwisz? – _przemyślenia przerwał mu głos Toma rozlegający się w jego głowie.

_A Ty skąd wiesz, że się martwię?_

_Wyczuwam Twój smutek._

_Tęsknię._

_Za mną?_

_Nie wiesz, z Śmierciożercami, którzy mnie w tedy porwali._

_Ale o co Ci chodzi?_

_Nie wiem co się z Tobą dzieje. W ogóle się nie odzywasz, Mart – _przerwał mu śmiech, nie ironiczny, ale całkiem szczery śmiech. – _Hej! To nie było śmieszne! – _zablokował swój umysł i poczuł jak Tom stara się przebić przez jego marny, prowizoryczny mur wokoło umysłu. Całą swoją złość przelał na utrzymanie bariery. Poczuł, że ucisk zelżał, a po chwili całkowicie zniknął. Otworzył oczy, które nieświadomie zamknął i zobaczył parę srebrno-szarych oczu wpatrujących się w niego z niemym pytaniem. Opowiedział mu co się stało, a ten pocieszył go, że dobrze postąpił i dla poprawienia humoru poszli na plażę.

oOo

- Nie chcę tam wracać!

- Dlaczego?

- Bo, bo… nadal jestem na niego wkurzony – po tym jak pokłócił się z Tomem, pobiegł do Draco i wszystko mu powiedział. Ten pocieszył go i zabrał na szklankę miejscowej whisky.

- Ale masz mnie. Nie musisz się do niego nawet odzywać.

- Zostańmy tutaj jeszcze… - nie dokończył, ponieważ poczuł, ze ktoś dobija się do jego umysłu. Wyczuł sygnaturę magii Toma.

- Harry! Harry! – Malfoy krzyczał jego imię, potrząsał ramieniem, lecz on już nic nie słyszał i nie czuł. Po chwili stracił przytomność.

oOo

Kingsley szedł korytarzami ministerstwa magii.

Mieli problem. Bardzo poważny problem. Harry Potter jakby zapadł się pod ziemię, ponieważ nikt go nie widział od trzech tygodni, nie mogli go namierzyć nawet w momencie, kiedy namiar jeszcze działał. Na ich nieszczęście osoba, która mogła wiedzieć cokolwiek o miejscu pobytu chłopaka nagle zniknęła.

- Albusie, dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

- Niestety. Nikt go nie widział. Nawet nie możemy zlokalizować go po namiarze.

- Namiar znika w szesnaste urodziny.

- Wiem, ale ludzie którzy go porwali, zrobili to przed jego urodzinami, więc powinniśmy być w stanie go namierzyć, chyba że mieli przy sobie silny, czarno magiczny przedmiot, który zagłusza namiar.

- Z tego co powiedziałeś wynika, że porwali go… - nie dane mu było dokończyć, ponieważ drugi czarodziej uciszył go gestem ręki.

- Wiem jak to brzmi, ale mam jeszcze jedną propozycję kto go mógł porwać.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że to… - ponownie nie dokończył uciszony przez starszego czarodzieja.

- Tak, niestety chyba nie ma innej możliwości. Musimy jak najszybciej odszukać chłopaka, jeżeli jeszcze żyje.

oOo

- Harry! Obudź się! – poczuł jak ktoś potrząsa go za ramię. – Harry! Hej, wstawaj!

- Hmmm… głowa mnie boli.

- Co się stało? – odetchnął z ulgą kiedy Harry odzyskał przytomność.

- Nie pamiętam.

- Skoncentruj się. Mówiłeś żebyśmy zostali tutaj jeszcze, ale nie dokończyłeś.

- Tom chciał wedrzeć się do mojego umysłu.

- Ale już wszystko okey?

- Tak, poza tym, że mnie głowa boli.

- Chodź mam na to jakiś eliksir.

- A potem idziemy coś zjeść.


	4. Wspomnienia

Dawno mnie nie było. Brak czasu, szkoła, nauka, zajęcia dodatkowe. Ale w końcu mi się udało. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać. Następny rozdział chcę dodać do końca ferii świątecznych. Oby mi się udał. Dobra, już nie gadam. Miłego czytania.

**wężomowa**

Wspomnienia

Spędzili na wakacjach kolejny tydzień kupując pamiątki, bawiąc się w morzu lub po prostu odpoczywając. Czuł się jakby nic go nie dotyczyło, wszystkie problemy, troski nagle rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Przepowiednia przestała się liczyć w obliczu wypoczynku. Harry zakochał się w tym miejscu, w tym stanie w jakim przebywał przez większość czasu. Było w nim coś innego, czego nie można spotkać w Anglii. Może to ludzie albo bazary z mnóstwem błyskotek, kolorowych zawieszek i ludźmi, którzy przekrzykiwali się nawzajem. Nie, tu zdecydowanie nie było spokojnie, ale atmosfera zachęcała by przyjechać tu, nie zwracać uwagi na czas i rozpłynąć się w piasku, morzu i klimacie. Chciałoby się tu zostać raz na zawsze. Przyjechać i nie wyjeżdżać, ale niestety to było niewykonalne. I Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Z jego rozmyślań co jakiś czas wytrącały go prośby i próby Toma by przebić się przez osłonę, którą utrzymywał dzielnie przez cały czas. Zauważył, że było to niezwykle męczące, ale to, że Marvolo nie mógł odczytać jego myśli rekompensowało mu wysiłek. Część magii przekazywał podświadomie by utrzymywało mur a reszta skupiała się na zapewnieniu mu ochrony nawet wtedy kiedy on sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Nadal był zły na Voldemorta za jego reakcję na wyznanie. Gdyby wiedział, że tak będzie to by nic nie mówił, siedziałby cicho, ale nie ma co gdybać. Stało się i trzeba z tym żyć. Albo się pogodzić z Tomem, albo udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło co wcale nie będzie takie proste. Żyć z nim w jednym zamku i nie widywać się będzie raczej łatwe, ale ignorować go podczas posiłków będzie zdecydowanie trudniejsze. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy zrobiło się ciemno i wszyscy ludzie z plaży wrócili do hoteli i domków. Bazary pustoszały, jedynie dyskoteki były nadal pełne ludzi tak, jakby nie obowiązywał tam czas. Bo kto, będąc na wakacjach, przejmowałby się czymś tak trywialnym. Około godziny dwudziestej trzeciej przyszedł po niego Draco z pretensjami, że nie wrócił jeszcze do pokoju, ale Harry był w swoim świecie i nic nie było w stanie go z tego wytrącić. Po pół godzinie prób blondyn usiadł zrezygnowany koło młodszego czarodzieja. Zaczął się zastanawiać kiedy właściwie się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. Było to łatwiejsze niż kiedykolwiek mógł przypuszczać po pięciu latach wzajemnej nienawiści. Wystarczyło temu chłopakowi okazać odrobinę serca, akceptacji, miłości czyli tego, czego od zawsze mu brakowało, a w zamian odwdzięczał się tym samym. Wspaniały przyjaciel. Można było z nim się pośmiać, porozmawiać, pomyśleć, posiedzieć, a przede wszystkim milczeć. Czasami siadali obok siebie i cieszyli się wzajemną obecnością bez zbędnych pytań, słów, gestów. Po prostu siedzieli. Obydwoje czerpali z tego korzyści i żadnemu to nie przeszkadzało. Miło było się wyciszyć. Poza tym magia Pott… Harry'ego przyciągała, zniewalała i każdy kto zakolegował się z nim albo nawiązał z nim bliższy kontakt nie był w stanie zrobić mu krzywdy. Był jak narkotyk, którego za każdym razem potrzebujesz więcej i więcej, podświadomie zaczynasz bronić go, pilnujesz żeby zawsze był z tobą, chcesz mieć go na oku, widzieć co robi, co się z nim dzieje. Wchodzi ci w nawyk oglądanie się za siebie kiedy zostanie w tyle. Zawsze jesteś przy nim. Może on tego nie zauważa, ale kiedy ty przestałbyś to robić, umarłbyś.

oOo

Było po dwudziestej trzeciej kiedy poczuł aurę Draco zbliżającą się do niego. Nie obchodziło go czego chce, chciał spokoju, ale w dziwny sposób obecność blondyna nie przeszkadzała mu w najmniejszym stopniu, wręcz pomagała się skupić na przypomnieniu sobie tego dnia, w którym przestał bać się Voldemorta, a wręcz opowiedział się po jego stronie. Jednak jego wysiłki, jak i wspomagająca aura jego przyjaciela nie były wstanie przyciągnąć tego wspomnienia z granicy jego umysłu i że brakuje mu milimetrów, żeby je złapać, ale miał wrażenie, że bawiło się ono w kotka i myszkę. Kiedy się zbliżał natychmiast uciekało. Nie potrafił się na tym do końca skupić. Pomyślał o wspólnej nauce z Draco, o jego obecności, o tym jak się czuje ćwicząc z nim, rozmawiając. Był ciekawy czy on też czuje wspaniale przy nim, ale chyba nigdy nie będzie dane mu się tego dowiedzieć. W tym momencie wspomnienie wskoczyło na swoje miejsce tworząc spójną całość z innymi fragmentami. Mentalnie ucieszył się, ale jego radość nie trwała długo, ponieważ został wciągnięty w wir wspomnień prawie jak w myślodsiewnii.

„_Kiedy tylko Voldemort wyszedł z pomieszczenia powrócił mu zdrowy rozsądek. Zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął szukać czegoś do ubrania. __**Co to było?**__ zapytał sam siebie nie wiedząc dlaczego nie rzucił na Riddle'a jakiejś klątwy albo po prostu go nie zabił. Zauważył też ze sporym opóźnieniem, że nie bolała go blizna kiedy mężczyzna był z nim w jednym pokoju. To było ciekawe. Jedna część jego umysłu pracowała na najwyższych obrotach, niczym silnik samolotu przy starcie, żeby tylko się stąd wydostać, nie siedzieć tu ani chwili dłużej, natomiast druga ociągała się jak mogła. Chciał poznać cele Voldemorta, jego sposób myślenia, chęć zniszczenia, priorytety. Chciał być po jego stronie, ponieważ poczuł, że tu jest jego miejsce. Nie obok wielkiego manipulatora jasnej strony tylko obok Czarnego Pana. Usiadł rezygnując z ucieczki. Wewnętrznie bił się ze sobą, że jednak tu nie jest bezpiecznie, że jak tylko zostanie tu chwile dłużej dopadną go Śmierciożercy, wezmą na tortury, a Lord będzie siedział na swoim tronie i śmiał z jego naiwności. Jego wojna trwała zaledwie kilka minut, ale chęć zostania tutaj została przygnieciona przez wizję upokorzenia przez Voldemorta i jego sługi. Znalazł w szafie płaszcz i niestety nic więcej. Będzie musiało wystarczyć. Koło łóżka na szafce, ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu znalazł swoją różdżkę. __**Voldemort chyba myślał, że nie będę chciał uciekać i ta pomyłka będzie go dużo kosztować.**__ Jedyny problem to taki, że nie znał zamku i nie wiedział gdzie jest wyjście, ale nie przejmował się tym za bardzo. Ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je. Bardzo zdziwił go fakt, że nie były zamknięte. Wyjrzał na korytarz. Na ścianach na wysokości około dwóch metrów wisiały pochodnie świecące żółtawym światłem ledwo rozpraszając mrok korytarza. Pomiędzy pochodniami zawieszone były obrazy przedstawiające potężnych magów. Pod każdym obrazem była plakietka na której wyryto imię i nazwisko osoby na obrazie oraz krótki życiorys. Harry wyszedł z komnaty i skierował się w prawo. Pierwszy obraz po lewej przedstawiał jednego z przodków Riddle'a. Przyglądał się on chłopakowi z nieukrywaną ciekawością i satysfakcją._

_- Jesteś bardzo podobny do matki – Harry na te słowa podskoczył z krzykiem, ale szybko się opanował i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające na cały korytarz, żeby nikt nie usłyszał jego rozmowy z osobą na obrazie. – Ona też nie chciała tu przebywać. Zrobiła dokładnie to samo co ty, ale jej się nie udało uciec. Miała szczęście, że akurat przechodził Tom, bo inaczej nie było by co zbierać. Uważaj na siebie i jakby co to nie bój się wołać Marvola. On chce ci pomóc zrozumieć. Chce porozmawiać o twoich rodzicach, o ich śmierci i o Syriuszu. Tylko mu zaufaj. Nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Nie chce ci nic narzucać, to tylko i wyłącznie twoja decyzja czy uciekniesz i wrócisz do roli Złotego Chłopca, czy zostaniesz i zmienisz swoje życie. Proszę Cię. Wybierz dobrze, bo to co teraz zrobisz, jaką decyzję podejmiesz może przysporzyć ci kłopotów w przyszłości. Nie chcę ci sugerować która droga będzie lepsza, ponieważ obie poznaczone są krwią i cierpieniem, ale jedna twoją a druga twoich bliskich. Wybierz tak, żeby tobie było dobrze. To twoje życie i nikt nie przeżyje go za ciebie – po tych słowach mężczyzna zniknął z obrazu._

_Harry z mętlikiem w głowie usiadł opierając się o ścianę. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Chciał się dowiedzieć co tu robiła jego matka, co się takiego stało, co Tom ma do powiedzenia na temat jego rodziców, jego przeszłości i być może przyszłości, co może mu zaoferować w zamian za jego pomoc._

_Niechętnie podniósł się z podłogi i ruszył powrotem do swojego pokoju. Jednak kiedy tylko podszedł do szafki nocnej by odłożyć różdżkę na kolana powaliła go wizja z Voldemortem w roli głównej. Zaczął krzyczeć z bólu. Podparł się na rękach, a zaraz potem leżał na ziemi wijąc się pod wpływem zaklęcia, które nie było poświęcone jemu."_

W następnej chwili znajdował się na plaży w Meksyku koło Draco, który obudził go z jego wspomnień.

_- Co się stało?_

_- Nic. Wspomnienia – nie był w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć. Teraz to wspomnienie było mgliste, zatarte jak sen, który wspomniało się za dużo razy._

_- Możemy iść do pokoju?_

_- Tak._

_Ruszyli ramię w ramię jak bracia wiedząc, że jedna decyzja z przeszłości pozbawiła ich tej wspaniałej przyjaźni, ale którą mogą budować teraz tylko dlatego, że pewien Złoty Chłopiec zrozumiał swój błąd i stanął po drugiej stronie barykady._

_oOo_

_Postrach czarodziejskiego świata siedział w swoim gabinecie i myślał nad planem przejęcia ministerstwa. Niestety nie mógł się skupić przez pewnego Chłopaka, który przez jego nieuwagę i głupotę, zamknął się w sobie i stracił do niego zaufanie, które udało mu się zbudować do tej pory. Przeklinał się w myślach za to co zrobił, że był tak nieuważny i głupi. Do tego chłopaka trzeba podchodzić ostrożnie i z wyczuciem. On przecież nikogo nie ma, tak jak on sam, kiedy był mały. Stracił rodziców i chował się u wujostwa, którzy nienawidzili go, wykorzystywali jako tanią siłę roboczą. Jak mógł być tak głupi. Ten dzieciak mu zaufał a on tak po prostu to zaprzepaścił._

_Przypomniał sobie tamten dzień w którym po raz pierwszy rozmawiał z chłopakiem za pomocą połączenia. Nie uciekał nie wyrywał się. Rozmawiali spokojnie, wręcz życzliwie. Nagle fala wspomnień zalała go pozbawiając przytomności._

„_**Ponieważ…**__ nie skończył, bo wiedział, że gdyby powiedział to co cisnęło mu się na język chłopak wiedziałby wszystko i na pewno nie chciałby tu zostać. Wyślizgnął się po cichu z pokoju poszedł do swojego gabinetu._

_Przeglądał właśnie raporty dostarczone przez Śmierciożerców z misji i był niezwykle zadowolony z postępów i zaangażowania jego zwolenników. __**Nigdy nie spisywali się lepiej **__przebiegło mu przez myśl. Niestety jego zachwyty przerwało pukanie do drzwi._

_- Wejść – krzyknął od niechcenia. __**Może to Harry **__pomyślał, ale szybko wyrzucił tę myśl z umysłu, ponieważ była ona tak samo niedorzeczna jak zobaczenie Severusa w różowej sukience. Mimowolnie wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym._

_- Mój Panie – w drzwiach stał nie kto inny jak właśnie wcześniej wspomniany Snape. Swoim nosem prawie szorował podłogę. – Złapaliśmy Ronalda Weasley'a i Hermionę Granger. Są w Wielkiej Sali i czekają na Ciebie, Panie._

_- Dziękuję Severusie. Zwołaj cały wewnętrzny krąg. Zaraz tam przyjdę._

_- Tak Panie._

_- A, i jeszcze jedno. Nie pozwólcie by byli za głośno. Wiesz jak tu się dźwięk niesie, a ja nie chcę by ich krzyki zakłócały mój spokój. Możesz odejść._

_- Oczywiście Panie – ukłonił się i wyszedł z lekkim uśmiechem wyginającym jego wargi._

_**No to będzie zabawa**__. Lord ucieszył się, że w końcu będzie mógł się wyżywać na kimś i zadawać pytania, na które odpowiedzi na pewno nie będą znali, a wymyślą wszystko, żeby ochronić kogoś kto już dawno jest bardziej bezpieczny niż pieniądze w Banku Gringotta._

_**Ale co o pomyśli Harry jak się dowie, że zabiłem ich przyjaciół? Na pewno nie będzie chciał się do mnie przyłączyć, albo chociażby słuchać wyjaśnień. No pięknie. Wielki Lord Voldemort przejmuje się jakimś chłopcem. Co on sobie pomyśli… Ten świat schodzi na psy.**__ Nawet nie zauważył, że usiadł na kanapie przed kominkiem bijąc się z samym sobą, gdzie sprawa jest już przesądzona. __**Najwyżej dam tylko jedną rundę a potem wezmę ich ze sobą na przesłuchanie. Tak, to dobry pomysł.**__ I z tym przekonaniem ruszył na tortury dwóch największych jego wrogów._

_Kiedy dotarł do drzwi stanął, ubrał na twarz maskę litości pomieszanej ze skrajnym szaleństwem, która przeraża nawet najbardziej doświadczonych Śmierciożerców. Z tym nastawieniem wszedł do Sali w której czekała na niego ciekawa scena. Granger i Weasley stali mierząc różdżkami w Severusa, Lucjusza, Yaxley'a, rodzeństwo Carrow i Lestrange'owie przyciśniętych do ściany z mieszaniną furii i lęku w oczach. Ich różdżki leżały pod nogami Lorda, który powoli zaczynał tracić nad sobą kontrolę, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Voldemort jednym zaklęciem posłał parę na ścianę dbając o to by stracili przytomność. Oddał różdżki swoim sługom i nie mówiąc ani słowa udał się w stronę swojego tronu stojącego pod przeciwległą ścianą._

_- Możecie mi wyjaśnić jak to się stało? – zapytał, kiedy usiadł na swym tronie, zadziwiająco spokojnie, chociaż w jego oczach i ruchach kryła się groźba długich tortur i to nie tylko dla gości, ale także dla Wewnętrznego Kręgu. – Jak dwoje nastolatków zdołało was rozbroić? Skoro jesteście tak nieudolni to po co ja was tu jeszcze trzymam? – jego głos choć nadal spokojny po każdym słowie podnosił się powoli przechodząc do krzyku. – Odpowiecie mi, czy będziecie ciągle patrzeć się na mnie jak na figurkę świętego? Takie sztuczki na mnie nie działają. Albo wiecie co? – na to stwierdzenie Śmierciożercy skulili się w sobie wiedząc, że nie przyniesie ono nic dobrego. – Nie chcę wiedzieć jak oni to zrobili. Nie obchodzi mnie żadne wasze wytłumaczenie. To po prostu skaza na waszym honorze dać się rozbroić szesnastolatkom i to jeszcze bez magii, bo jak podejrzewam ich różdżki są u któregoś z was? – po tym pytaniu wszyscy bezgłośnie przytaknęli. - Brzydzę się wami, a skoro stajecie się zniedołężniali może trzeba was wymienić na kogoś młodszego? Doświadczenie każdy może zdobyć. Nie potraficie odpowiedzieć, ani nawet przyznać się do błędu. Myślę, że krótka klątwa pomoże wam zrozumieć i odzyskacie głos. Crucio! – celnie wycelowane uderzyło w Lucjusza Malfoy'a, jako że stał na wprost Toma. Kolejna w kolejce była Bellatrix, która swoje tortury przeżyła w całkowitej ciszy wijąc się na podłodze. __**Przynajmniej zachowała godność do końca **__pomyślał Lord. Po skończeniu maltretowania swoich poddanych całkowicie przeszła mu ochota na przesłuchania nastolatków. Kazał Severusowi zabrać ich do lochu. __**No cóż, będę musiał się zająć nimi później.**__ Po drodze do gabinetu zajrzał do pokoju chłopaka. Zastał go w dość dziwnej pozycji. Leżał koło szafki nocnej. Głowa i ręce do łokci ginęły w ciemności wyzierającej spod łóżka. Wyglądał jakby szukał czegoś co tam wpadło. Wszystko byłoby do wytłumaczenia gdyby nie to, że kiedy Lord podszedł i podniósł go z ziemi chłopak miał zamknięte oczy i wyglądał jakby spał. Położył go na łóżku wpierw ściągając z niego płaszcz. Dopiero po chwili zadał sobie pytanie dlaczego miał on go na sobie. __**Pewnie chciał uciec. Ale z ciebie debil Tom. Chłopak nie chce cie znać, przebywać tu. Chciał się jak najszybciej stąd wydostać.**__ Tylko jedna rzecz niepokoiła Voldemorta. Dlaczego nie uciekł." _

Pukanie do drzwi gabinetu wyrwało Riddle'a z zamyślenia. _Chyba mam deja vu, a już totalnie zwariuje jeżeli będzie to Severus _pomyślał.

- Wejść.

- Mam te eliksiry o które prosiłeś Panie – w wejściu stał nie kto inny jak Mistrz Eliksirów, Severus Sanpe.

- A tak. Przynieś je dziś wieczorem na zebranie. Wezmę je w tedy od ciebie.

- Tak Panie. Czy mogę coś jeszcze zrobić?

- Tak, przyprowadź do Głównej Sali Granger. Przyjdę tam za pięć minut.

- Tak Panie – skłonił się nisko i wyszedł cicho zamykając drzwi.

_Będę musiał niedługo wypuścić tą Granger i Weasley'a. Najlepiej tak, żeby się Harry nie dowiedział i będę musiał im wykasować pamięć. Tak, ale zajmę się tym później._ Z dobrym nastawieniem i prawie wesołym humorem (zobaczenie go w tym stanie grozi niechybną śmiercią) Lord wyszedł z gabinetu kierując się na kolejną rundę przesłuchań.

oOo

Noc wolna od koszmarów. Niestety jedna z nielicznych. Rzadko zdarza się, że ma sen, który nie kończy się koszmarem. zazwyczaj w tedy śni o Draco i o tym jak by to było gdyby w tedy przyjął tą rękę. Gdyby odepchnął rudzielca i przyłączył się do blondyna. Może w tedy byłby w Slytherinie, miałby prawdziwych przyjaciół, niemiałby tyle problemów, przygód. Całe życie było by inne. Miło czasem sobie pomarzyć co by było gdyby, ale co się stało to się nie odstanie. _Najważniejsze, że teraz naprawiam swoje błędy i jest lepiej niż mogłem sobie wymarzyć_. W dobrym humorze zjadł śniadanie zgarniając zdziwioną minę swego przyjaciela i poszedł do pokoju się spakować.

Po dwudziestu minutach stali przed domkiem wspominając minione kilka tygodni. Nigdy tego nie zapomną. Szkoda, że jak wrócą do szkoły będą musieli udawać, że się nienawidzą. Nie będą mogli podejść do siebie i powiedzieć: Hej, a pamiętasz to… albo Siema, przypomniałem sobie i zastanawiam się czy ty też pamiętasz jak… Tak, będzie im tego brakować. Nie ma co się roztkliwiać. Może coś wymyślą i wylądują w jednym domu. Żaden z nich nie wierzył, że Draco może trafić do Gryffindoru, ale sam pomysł był przezabawny. Kiedy wspomniał o tym pomyśle Blondynowi i powiedział, że Draco mógłby się poświęcić i przenieść do Gryffindoru. Nie mógł się mu pokazać na oczy przez cały dzień, chyba że chciał zarobić jakąś paskudną klątwą, która zakończyłaby ich wakacje. Na szczęście udało mu się ułagodzić Malfoy'a lodami. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak można tak bardzo kochać lody i desery lodowe. Blondyn je po prostu uwielbiał i dałby za nie wszystko. Dziwne tylko, że jest taki chudy jeżeli je tylko lody i lody. Przecież to sam cukier.

- Harry, żyjesz? Ziemia o Harry'ego.

- Jestem, jestem.

- To dobrze. Chodź, wracamy do zamku.

Teleportowali się do ogrodu. Tak bardzo nie chciał tu wracać. Trzy tygodnie temu dałby wszystko, żeby stąd nie wyjeżdżać. Kochał ten zamek. Pierwsze miejsce, poza Hogwartem, które z czystym sercem może nazwać domem. Nikt go tu nie ścigał, nie szukał, miał tu swoich przyjaciół, rodzinę. Jedynym minusem było to, że kiedy były zebrania Śmierciożerców musiał siedzieć w swoim pokoju, żeby nikt go nie zobaczył. Nawet Draco uczestniczył w zebraniach. Na szczęście nie we wszystkich i czasami mogli siedzieć razem, rozmawiać i ćwiczyć jeżeli nadarzyła się ku temu okazja.

A teraz? Chciał uciekać, schować się w ogrodzie albo na jakiejś wyspie pięć tysięcy kilometrów dalej, tak żeby nikt go nie znalazł, ale był pewny, że mu się to nie uda. Tom go wszędzie odnajdzie i zabierze nie pytając o pozwolenie. Będzie chciał porozmawiać. _Ale ja nie mam mu nic do powiedzenia_ podpowiadał głosik w jego głowie. Na pewno?

- Porozmawiasz ze mną w końcu?

- Muszę? – zapytał z rezygnacją w głosie znając odpowiedź.

- Tak – to jedno słowo wywołało u niego falę sprzecznych uczuć. Nie wiedział, czy chce zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Toma. Nagle zrobiło mu się przykro, że nie pozwalał mu na spoglądanie do jego umysłu. Jednak pozbierał się w sobie szybciej niż się spodziewał i zaczął odczuwać gniew, którego może mu pozazdrościć nawet sam, obecny tutaj Czarny Pan.

- **O czym?** – syknął w wężomowie i zauważając jednocześnie, że nie jest w stanie mówić w tej chwili inaczej.

- **Chcę… przerosić**.

- O, wielki Lord Voldemort, postrach magicznego świata, Tom Marvolo Riddle vel Czarny Pan przeprasza Harry'ego Pott… Riddle'a vel Złotego Chłopca vel Cholernego-Chłopca-Który-Przeżył – opanował się trochę i mógł mówić normalnie. To było dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej aż tak się nie zdenerwował a nawet jeśli już był wkurzony, to nigdy ni mówił w wężomowie. Szczerze? Nie przeszkadzało mu to. - Wiesz co? Możesz sobie te przeprosiny wsadzić głęboko. Trzeba było pomyśleć wcześniej. A nie, przepraszam, u Ciebie myślenie szwankuje – nie czekając na odpowiedź zostawił zdziwionego Voldemorta przy wejściu do ogrodu. Wiedział, że przesadził, że przeprosiny Toma były szczere. Czuł to, ale był za bardzo uparty i jego duma była urażona i nie przyzna się do błędu tak szybko.


	5. Przeznaczenie

Uwaga! W poniższym rozdziale pojawią się drastyczne sceny!

Przeznaczenie

Draco przyglądał się tej scenie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że ktokolwiek, a w szczególności Harry, mógłby się tak odzywać do samego Czarnego Pana. Dziwił się, że Złoty Chłopiec jeszcze żyje. Nie potrafił zrozumieć tego co łączy tych dwoje, ale musiało to być coś innego. Draco poczuł irracjonalną zazdrość. O Harry'ego. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że może być o niego, właśnie o niego, zazdrosny. W końcu to przecież decyzja Pottera z kim zechce się umawiać i kogo kocha. Malfoy przecież jest pieprzonym arystokratą i sobie poradzi. Z takim wyglądem nie trudno będzie mu znaleźć sobie kogoś. Problem w tym, że Draco nie chce nikogo innego. W bezsilnej złości zaczął kopać ziemię tak, jakby od tego zależało jego nędzne życie.

Niedaleko niego Voldemort stał i nie potrafił się ruszyć. Pierwszy raz nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Ale czy to ma teraz jakieś znaczenie? Przecież chłopak uciekł i widać nie ma ochoty Cię wysłuchiwać zjadliwie szeptał mu głosik w jego umyśle.

Nie chciał tego przyznać przed samym sobą, ale wiedział, że chłopak ma rację. Wszystko co powiedział było prawdą pomimo tego, że powiedział, albo raczej wykrzyczał mu to w twarz pod wpływem emocji. Chciał za nim pobiec, ale zanim był zdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, chłopak zniknął z pola widzenia. Sam siebie przekonywał, że i tak nie miał by mu nic do powiedzenia, ale w to nie wierzył. Nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić, gdzie pójść, wszystko było puste bez Harry'ego. Tak, to prawda. Zaczęło mu zależeć na tym małym roztrzepańcu, ale nie może stracić twarzy z powodu humorów jakiegoś dzieciaka. Jakiegoś? powątpiewał głos gdzieś na dnie jego duszy. Nie miał siły. Psychicznie nie radził sobie z tą sytuacją. Tęsknił za śmiechem, przedrzeźnianiem się z chłopakiem. Walki, nauka, przebywanie z nim stało się jego przyzwyczajeniem. Jego magia, choć pewnie Harry nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, uzależniała, przyciągała Cię do siebie jak magnes, stwarzała mu swoistą ochronę. Jeżeli raz okazałeś mu dobroć, serce, jakiekolwiek ludzkie uczucia, on brał je do siebie i oddawał ze zdwojoną siłą. Chłopiec, który nigdy nie był kochany przez nikogo. Nie mógł się nauczyć co to znaczy przywiązanie, przyjaźń, a jednak zdawało się jakby tylko z tego się składał. Lord nie potrafił bez niego funkcjonować. Sam wysłał go na te wakacje wiedząc, że chłopak tego potrzebował, ale tym sposobem sam siebie powoli zabijał. Nie rozmawiał z nim za często myśląc, że pomoże mu to pozbyć się potrzeby jego bliskości, ale kiedy Harry powiedział to o czym on sam myślał, po prostu go wyśmiał. Nie potrafił przyznać się do tego co czuje. Był przekonany, że wyzbył się wszelkich 'dobrych' uczuć i emocji. Uważał, że nienawiść wzmacnia człowieka. Bez tego silnego uczucia nie można rzucać zaklęć niewybaczalnych oraz bawić się czarną magią. To była dziedzina dla tych, którzy nie boją się poświęcić ludzkiej części swojej duszy praktykowaniu zakazanej dziedziny czarów. Natomiast miłość… Była to najbardziej destrukcyjna siła jaką znał. Nie chciał jej czuć, poddać się jej. „Kochać to niszczyć, a być kochanym to być zniszczonym"* Już dawno temu zepchnął wszelkie dobre uczucia w najdalszą część umysłu i duszy, gdzie było już serce i sumienie.

Nie wiedział co ma zrobić lub powiedzieć. Tak bardzo było mu żal.

oOo

Biegł przed siebie nie zważając na nic. Chciał biec, chciał uciekać jak najdalej stąd. Nie zauważył kiedy wbiegł do lasu. Jego intuicja podpowiadała mu po cichu, że furtka powinna być zamknięta, a jego nie powinno tu być, ale nie słuchał jej. Zahaczył nogą o korzeń i wywrócił się uderzając w kamień głową tuż przed polaną. Podnosząc się z ziemi przyłożył rękę do czoła i poczuł pod palcami ciepłą ciecz i kiedy opuszczał rękę zobaczył na nich krew ściekającą z jego ręki niczym sok malinowy. Zaklęciem oczyścił rękę i czoło, ponieważ krew zaczęła mu spływać na oczy. Zatamował krwotok i nałożył czysty bandaż tamując krwawienie.

Usiadł na pniu i postanowił poczekać tu trochę, aż się ściemni i wrócić do zamku. Nie był pewien czy ten las to jeszcze teren Voldemorta. Tak na prawdę nawet go to nie obchodziło. Podejrzewał, że Tom nawet nie wie gdzie on jest. Był ciekawy czy zaczął go gonić, czy po prostu tam został, a może wrócił do zamku rezygnując z użerania się z nim.

Bolało go to. Zależało mu na Voldemorcie. Nie tak bardzo jak na Draco, ale bolała go ignorancja ze strony Marvola. Przyzwyczaił się do niego, do jego zachowania, żartów, jeżeli tak można nazwać rzeczy, dzięki którym się uśmiechał w towarzystwie Toma, nauki, zajęć, posiłków, wszystkiego. Nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości jego zachowania w tamten dzień. W myślał, że Lordowi na nim zależy. Tak bardzo się mylił. Zapomniał, że Czarny Pan nie ma serca dla nikogo.

Bolało. Teraz nie chciał się pokazać mu na oczy. Wstydził się tego co powiedział mu w tedy i tego co powiedział mu przed chwilą. Wiedział, że go zranił, ale nie wytrzymał. Te przeprosiny przelały czarę goryczy, która napełniała się od momentu kiedy zabił jego rodziców. Nie był tego świadomy, ale kiedy to wszystko wybuchło nie miał wątpliwości skąd się to brało. Musiał mu to powiedzieć. Nie potrafił trzymać tego w sobie. Poczuł się lepiej jak wyrzucił to z siebie.

Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Usłyszał kroki za sobą. Natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę dźwięku wyciągając różdżkę przed siebie, ale było już za późno. Pięć zakapturzonych postaci celowało w niego, a najwyższy z nich ogłuszył go i przeniósł wszystkich do kamiennej sali.

Miała około pięć metrów wysokości i była wykuta w litej skale. Prowadziło do niej dwoje drzwi. Przez jedne weszły dwie osoby stając przed grupą. Ci pokłonili się wyciągając przed siebie nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Jeden z przybyłych wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i dotknął jego czoła.

- Hmmm... Ciekawe - powiedział cicho jakby do siebie jednak był wyraźnie słyszalny przez wszystkich w sali. - Będzie idealny. Rennervate.

- Gdzie ja - umilkł natychmiast widząc przed sobą czarne szaty. - No nie, nie mówcie, że jesteście kolejnymi pieprzonymi Śmierciożercami i zabieracie mnie do Voldemorta. Tego nie zniosę. - Kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi zrozumiał, że to jednak nie pupilki Toma i zaczął się wyrywać i krzyczeć. - Nie! PUŚĆCIE MNIE! KIM JESTEŚCIE? Kolejni szaleńcy chcący uprowadzić Harry'ego Pottera? Jak chcecie to mogę wam dać mój autograf. Nie? To ubranie. Też nie? No dobrze! Oddam wam moją bieliznę tylko mnie puśćcie! Tak się nie traktuje gwiazdy! Pozwę was! Dajcie telefon to zadzwonię do swojego prawnika. Będziecie - nie skończył, ponieważ jedna z zakapturzonych postaci rzuciła na niego zaklęcie wyciszające. W efekcie rzucał się ruszając ustami jak ryba wyjęta z wody nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie ani jednego dźwięku.

- Krzyczenie na nic się nie zda - powiedział nadzwyczaj spokojnie jeden z czarnych. - I tak weźmiemy sobie to co będziemy chcieli czy nam pozwolisz czy nie - jedwabny głos wprowadził Harry'ego w dziwny trans. Już się nie rzucał tylko leżał spokojnie wsłuchując się w ten przepiękny głos. - No widzisz. Nie potrzebnie się wyrywałeś. Wszystko można załatwić pokojowo. Puśćcie go - polecił swoim sługom i odprawił ich machnięciem ręki. Pięciu zakapturzonych mężczyzn opuściło pomieszczenie. - A teraz Harry usiądź. Chłopiec nie był w stanie przeciwstawić się woli mówiącego. Robił co ten chciał. Harry usadowił się na samym środku sali w kręgu namalowanym czarną farbą. - Pięknie. Grzeczny chłopiec. A teraz, Marlen, podaj mi flakoniki stojące na stole pod ścianą - zwrócił się do swojego poddanego.

- Oczywiście Mistrzu.

- A więc Harry. Co cię sprowadziło do mojego lasu? - Coś głęboko w Harrym nie chciało wyjawić tego, ale usta robiły co chciały, tak jak by były nie zależne od woli.

- Uciekałem.

- Przed kim.

- Przed nikim. - To była prawda. Uciekał przed prawdą i przeprosinami, rzeczywistością i światem.

- A więc co robiłeś na tej polanie? - zapytał spokojnie Mistrz.

- Odpoczywałem i rozmyślałem.

- Skoro tak, to trochę cię wykorzystamy. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Cokolwiek rozkażesz. - Harry mógł się przeciwstawić większości rzeczy. Walczył kiedyś z Veritaserum i mu się udało. Imperius na niego nie działał, ale coś w magii tego mężczyzny sprawiało, że nie był w stanie nawet z tym walczyć, a co dopiero myśleć o walce. Nie mógł się sprzeciwić jego woli, jego słowom, które nawet nie były rozkazami lecz prośbami.

- Dam ci dwa eliksiry. Ten lepszy w smaku eliksir pewnie znasz, jest to Eliksir Żywej Śmierci. Natomiast ten drugi, no cóż. Niedługo się przekonasz. - Podał mu mniejszą fiolkę z nieznanym mu eliksirem, który posłusznie wypił. Smakował gorzko jak herbata. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale wiedział, że nie może nic z tym zrobić. Drugi eliksir tuż po wypiciu pozbawił go przytomności.

- Zanieś go do zachodniej wieży.

- Tak, Mistrzu.

- Przyjdę tam za jakiś czas zobaczyć jak działa nasz eliksir - powiedział do siebie kiedy Marlen wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wszystkie jego plany nagle zaczęły się spełniać. W końcu miał Złotego Chłopca u siebie. Nawet nie musiał atakować Little Hangleton i Voldemorta by wykraść Pottera, ponieważ on sam wpadł w jego ręce. Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku.

oOo

Morze krwi. Tak dużo bólu i cierpienia. Nikt nie przeżył. Nikt nie wygrał.

W ostatniej chwili uciekł przed lecącym w jego stronę zaklęciem. Unieruchomił przeciwnika i uciekł do najbliższej bramy. Na ziemi leżało dziecko, a raczej to co z niego zostało. Nie posiadało ręki i jednej nogi, a jego twarz była umazana we krwi. Usłyszał krzyk. Przenikliwy, wnikający w duszę, mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask. Nie zastanawiając się nad niczym pobiegł na pomoc. Kiedy dotarł do miejsca, z którego dobiegał dźwięk, nic tam nie było. Odwrócił się by wrócić na główną ulicę i zobaczył głowę Draco zawieszoną w drzwiach na wysokości jego twarzy. Zamiast oczu miał kulki zrobione ze srebra, a w usta włożoną czarną różę. Z ust leciała czarna jak nocne niebo krew. Harry wiedział, że Malfoy na niego patrzy. Wiedział, że go zawiódł. Nie uratował go przed śmiercią.

- NIE! - krzyknął nie zważając na to czy ktoś go usłyszy. - To niemożliwe, nie, nie... - powtarzał jak mantrę. Zemści się za to. Nie wiedział na kim, ale znajdzie odpowiedzialnego za tę zbrodnię.

Usłyszał, że ktoś się do niego zbliża. Kiedy jednak się odwrócił nikogo nie było. Dziwne - pomyślał. Nie zdążył jednak nawet zrobić kroku kiedy poczuł kły wbijające się w jego szyję. Ból zwalił go z nóg, a siła uderzenia wypchnęła całe powietrze z płuc. W efekcie zaczął się krztusić chcąc odzyskać oddech. Po chwili uspokoił oddech, ale ból w szyi nie zelżał ani trochę. Doczołgał się do drzwi, a raczej ich pozostałości, wychodzących na podwórko i usiadł opierając się o framugę głową zwróconą w stronę placu. Na jego środku, na pal, nabita była głowa Toma. Ciało powiewało na wietrze w parodii flagi zawieszonej na drzewie. Strzępki ubrań porozrzucane były po całym placu.

Nie miał siły. Chciał umrzeć. Położyć się, zamknąć oczy i już nigdy ich nie otworzyć. Nie miał dla kogo żyć. Wszyscy umarli. Draco, Tom, Remus pewnie też gdzieś tu jest. Dodatkowo ból nasilał się promieniując z szyi do ramienia, głowy i nóg tak, że nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Każdy nerw w jego ciele krzyczał. Co oni mi zrobili? - zapytał sam siebie. - Nie lepiej było wam mnie po prostu zabić? - Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to pytanie wypowiedział na głos.

- Nie, jeszcze nam się przydasz.

- Do czego? - rzucił w przestrzeń nie wiedząc czy na prawdę z kimś rozmawiał, czy to tylko jego chory i zamroczony bólem umysł płata mu figle.

- Jest wiele pytań na które chcesz znać odpowiedź a jest ona dla ciebie niedostępna.

- O co tutaj chodzi? Czy to moje urojenia czy to się dzieje na prawdę? A może to tylko sen? Czy to się kiedyś skończy? Gdzie ja jestem? Kim wy jesteście? - zaczął zadawać pytania, które tylko przyszły mu na myśl nie oczekując, że uzyska na nie jakikolwiek odzew.

- Na większość tych pytań znasz odpowiedź. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę dokończyć to co zacząłem.

Nim Harry był zdolny cokolwiek zrobić, coś znowu go ugryzło, ale tym razem w brzuch. Ból zawładnął jego umysłem. Miał wrażenie jakby każdy z jego nerwów płoną. Nie panował nad ciałem. Drżał kuląc się na ziemi. Starał się liczyć oddechy, ale po pewnym nieokreślonym czasie, jego oddech stał się urywany i płytki. Jego ciało nie radziło sobie z bólem i brakiem tlenu. Kilka minut później zemdlał.

oOo

Stał w wejściu do ogrodu. Nie mógł się poruszyć z tego miejsca choćby o milimetr. Czuł się tak jak by jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała go i nie chciała puścić. Kątem oka zobaczył ruch. Zorientował się, że to młody Malfoy mu się przygląda z zaciekawieniem i pewną dozą szoku wymalowanego na twarzy. Był przystojny. Nawet bardzo. Nie dziwił się Harry'emu, że się w nim zakochał. Irytowało go jednak. Czuł się jak zwierzę w Zoo.

- Co ja jestem? Eksponat w muzeum?

- Nie, Panie. - Malfoy odwrócił wzrok speszony tym, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się na swojego pana. -To może ja już sobie pójdę. - Zanim jednak dane mu było zrobić chociaż krok, upadł na ziemię powalony obrazami, jakie nawiedziły jego umysł. Oczy zaszły mu mgłą i nie widział nic poza czerwienią krwi. Ból, który pojawił się razem z wizją nie był podobny do żadnego innego. Był też najsilniejszy jaki kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Strach wkradał się do jego duszy zaciskając gardło, biorąc w posiadanie umysł i serce. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Zapomniał gdzie się znajduje. Wizje napływały coraz to nowe, brutalniejsze, krwawe, z Harrym w roli głównej. Nie chciał tego oglądać. Zamykał oczy, ale obrazy nie chciały zniknąć. Im większy opór stawiał, tym były wyraźniejsze. Chciał zginąć. Jeżeli te wizje były prawdziwe, a Harry nie żył to on też chciał umrzeć. Nie przeżyłby ze świadomością, że jego ukochany nie oddycha. Zrobiłby wszystko by być tam gdzie on.

Nagle napłynęła nowa wizja, której wcześniej nie widział. Harry, jego Harry, podszedł do niego i pocałował go namiętnie podnosząc z ziemi. Gorliwie oddał pocałunek lecz Harry przeniósł pieszczotę na szyję a następnie Draco poczuł jak kły przebijają cienką skórę na szyi i wbijają się w tętnicę. Draco chciał się wyrwać, ale on był za silny. Blondyn popatrzył z przerażeniem w jego oczy lecz nie były one koloru avady lecz czarnego. Powoli Draco tracił siły i osuwał się na ziemię. Nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Kolana ugięły się pod nim i wylądował w błocie. Nad nim zamajaczyła sylwetka Harry'ego. Draco popatrzył na jego twarz. Była ona taka sama jak kiedyś, ale inna tak jakby to była maska przeznaczona dla Harry'ego ale założona przez inną osobę. W kącikach tych miękkich\, tak znanych mu ust były jeszcze ślady krwi Malfoy'a. Niechętnie oderwał wzrok i skierował go w inną stronę. Zobaczył w oddali zamek Voldemorta. Nie zdziwiło go nawet to, że nie jest już w ogrodzie.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał Draco. Żadne inne pytanie nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

- Bo... - przez chwilę wahania Draco zobaczył dawnego Harry'ego. - Bo muszę, bo chcę. Nie wiem. A może to tylko sen. Nie pomyślałeś, że i tobie czasem mogą śnić się koszmary?

- Ale czemu musisz? Coś się stało? Ktoś cię skrzywdził? Ktoś cię do czegoś zmusza?

- Nie wiem. Jestem tu bo chcesz, żebym tu był. To twój umysł, twoje urojenia. Ja z nimi nie wygram. Ale jestem tu też z polecenia a bardziej z rozkazu. Nie szukaj mnie. - słowa pomimo tego, że wypowiedziane ustami Harry'ego nie należały do niego. Były... inne. Zimne, bez uczuć. Jego twarz wyrażała tylko obojętność tak dobrze wystudiowaną, że sam Voldemort mógłby jej pozazdrościć.

- Czemu? Ja - zawahał się na moment, ale przypomniał sobie jego słowa. - Kocham cię. Szkoda, że teraz dopiero zdecydowałem się o tym powiedzieć, ale - zamknął usta kiedy zobaczył twarz Harry'ego. Wyrażała bezkresne szczęście. Cała jego postać jaśniała na tle ciemnego nieba niczym słońce wychodzące zza chmur.

- Naprawdę? - powiedział łamiącym się głosem z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

- Tak idioto, naprawdę. - Po tych słowach Harry przyciągnął Draco do namiętnego pocałunku, jednak nie dane było długo się tym cieszyć, ponieważ uderzony zaklęciem stracił przytomność, a Harry puścił jego bezwładne ciało i z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

oOo

Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Usłyszał jak Draco bezwładnie osuwa się na ziemię, a potem poczuł obezwładniający ból w okolicy gdzie powinno być jego serce. Nogi nie mogły utrzymać dłużej jego ciężaru i upadł na kolana, a następnie położył się na ziemi kuląc się z bólu. Chciał, żeby przestało, żeby to się już skończyło. Teraz zrozumiał czego doświadczają jego poddani gdy traktuje ich Cruciatusem.

Malfoy już zemdlał. Musiał mu pomóc. Nie mógł go tu zostawić. Przez znak wezwał do ogrodu Severusa. On jedyny mógł widywać go w takim stanie. Nie musiał czekać długo gdy na tle budynku zobaczył powiewające szaty zbliżające się do niego dość szybko by wywnioskować, że osoba biegła.

- Panie, co się stało?

- Nie wiem, zajmij się młodym Malfoy'em. - Severus na te słowa odwrócił się i zobaczył swojego nieprzytomnego chrześniaka. Szybko podszedł do niego i rzucił na niego Rennervate.

- Co się stało - spytał Blondyna gdy ten otworzył oczy.

- Nie wiem. Miałem właśnie wrócić do zamku, ale zanim opuściłem ogród nawiedziła mnie wizja śmierci Harr... - zawahał się na chwilę przypominając sobie, że nikt nie wiedział, że Harry tu był. - Pottera, a potem ból... - przerwał mu jego własny krzyk. Snape nie mogąc wytrzymać wrzasku rzucił na Draco Sillencio i zaczął skanować jego ciało.

- Ciekawe - powiedział do siebie kiedy nad ciałem Malfoy'a pojawiła się sieć barwnych nitek.

- Severusie, co się dzieje - zdołał wyszeptać Tom zanim zalała go kolejna fala bólu i odebrał mu możliwość mowy. Voldemort zacisnął zęby, żeby spomiędzy nich nie wydobył się najmniejszy jęk.

- Wiem tylko, że jest to sieć Czarnomagicznych zaklęć rzuconych na jedną osobę i działająca na tych, którzą są w jakiś sposób powiązani z nią. A tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Potter?

- Skąd... wiesz... że... powinien... tu... być? - odpowiedział pomiędzy oddechami.

- A więc jednak. A wiesz, Panie, gdzie on może być?

- Nie. Na pewno nie ma go na terenie posiadłości, bo nie czuję sygnatury jego magii.

- Hmmm... Był tu cały czas - szepnął do siebie Snape.

- Tak. Był tu kiedy przyszliście do mnie do gabinetu, siedział w fotelu i nikt z was nie wiedział, że on to wszystko słyszał i chwilę później został moim synem, był na wakacjach, kiedy Lucjusz go porwał i pomogłem mu się uwolnić, właśnie... - przerwał mu Severus zadając pytanie, na które Voldemort też chciał znać odpowiedź.

- Gdzie on teraz jest? - zapytał Snape, mimo tego, że wiedział, że chłopak może być w poważnych tarapatach, jeżeli nie ma go przy Lordzie ani w zamku, szczególnie, że okolica nie jest zbyt przyjazna dla kogokolwiek, a już szczególnie dla Harry'ego. Czuł to. Podświadomość podpowiadała mu, że Potter ma kłopoty. Nie miał czasu się dużej nad tym zastanawiać, bo Draco znowu zemdlał , a Voldemort ledwo się trzymał.

- Nie wiem, pobiegł w stronę Czarnego Lasu, któr... - napad kaszlu uniemożliwił Lordowi dokończenie zdania, a po chwili zemdlał z braku tlenu. Snape długo się nie zastanawiając wezwał kilka osób z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. po chwili przed ogrodem pojawił się Lucjusz Malfoy, Bellatrix i Rabastan Lestrange, Yaxley, Nott i Zabini. Lucjusz pierwszy zorientował się co się dzieje i popchnął Notta i Zabiniego do pomocy. Przetransportowali Lorda do mini szpitala koło laboratorium Severusa. Draco został umieszczony w drugiej sali szpitala także koło komnat Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił zaklęcia diagnozujące na Czarnego Pana.

- Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe - szepnął do siebie w zamyśleniu. Wyglądało na to, że Lord został potraktowany tym samym zaklęciem co Draco. Cały czas jednak nie mógł dojść do tego w jaki sposób połączone jest to z Potter'em. Dlaczego akurat przez na niego zostało to zaklęcie rzucone i czy ten ktoś wiedział, że akurat Voldemort i młody Malfoy także będą ofiarami.

- Wiesz co się stało? - zapytał Lucjusz wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

- Tak, ale nie dowiem się niczego więcej póki nie dostanę w swoje ręce Pottera

- A co on ma z tym wspólnego? - niedowierzanie w głosie Malfoy'a było niemal namacalne.

- Więcej, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić.

- Dobra, idę się przygotować i za dziesięć minut będę na ciebie czekał przy wejściu do ogrodu.

- Dobra, idź już.

- A wiesz mniej więcej gdzie on jest?

- Tak, biegł w stronę Czarnego Lasu.

- Ale on jest ogromny! - wzburzył się Lucjusz.

- Wiem, ale musimy spróbować. Jeżeli go nie znajdziemy równie dobrze już teraz możemy budować trumny dla naszego Pana i dla twojego syna, a chyba tego nie chcesz, prawda?

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie chcę. Jednak jestem realistą i wiem co jest w tym przeklętym lesie. Z resztą nie można tam wejść, bo bramka jest zabezpieczona zaklęciami, których nie złamie uczeń po piątej klasie Hogwartu. Pewnie chowa się gdzieś na obrzeżach ogrodu. - Lucjusz machnął zbywająco ręką tak jakby było to pewne.

- Jestem pewien, że jednak jest w lesie. Lord mówił, że nie wyczuwa go na terenie posiadłości, a przecie wiesz, że on potrafi nas zawsze znaleźć gdziekolwiek w zamku lub obok niego jesteśmy. - Severus nie dawał za wygraną choć wiedział, że ta kłótnia nie ma sensu. Tracili tylko czas, który mogli przeznaczyć na szukanie chłopaka.

- Jeżeli jakimś cudem jednak trafił do lasu to najpewniej jest po nim, albo ledwo żyje i zanim go znajdziemy umrze więc i tak na jedno wyjdzie - złość w głosie Malfoy'a wyrażała całą jego frustrację związaną z tą sytuacją. Nie wiedział dlaczego musi szukać cholernego Złotego Chłopca. Przecież Voldemort od zawsze chciał go zabić.

- Tak, wiem. Jednak jeżeli Lord się dowie, że nawet nie próbowałeś, mogę się założyć, że zapłacisz głową - pewny głos Severusa powstrzymał wszelkie protesty Malfoy'a. Lucjusz obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

- Gdzie ja... - wyszeptał Tom z zamkniętymi oczami tak cicho, że nikt go nie usłyszał. Nie miał siły otworzyć oczu. Był tak zmęczony i obolały od niedawnego bólu. Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia powróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Zacisnął zęby, żeby z jego ust nie wydarł się krzyk bólu i frustracji ani nawet najmniejszy jęk bólu. Nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje, kto nad nim stoi chociaż czuł jego lub jej obecność. Obrazy atakowały jego umysł niczym rozwścieczone osy. Śmierć Harry'ego, jego cierpienie, smutek, żal, strach, ból, niedowierzanie, nienawiść, wszystkie negatywne emocje odczuwane przez chłopaka odbijały się w jego umyśle. Nie potrafił oddzielić się od umysłu Pottera. Zaraz oszaleję - pomyślał Lord. - O ile już nie jestem szalony. Trząsł się nie mogąc zapanować nad ciałem, myślami, nad niczym. Pierwszy raz nie panował nad sobą, nad sytuacją, nad tym co działo się z nim oraz wokoło niego. Nie mógł skupić swojej magii, nie panował nad nią.

Trwał tak około godziny. Nie potrafił skoncentrować się na mijającym czasie. Świadomość przypływała i odpływała jak statek, który nie był zdecydowany czy wpłynąć do portu czy nie. Co chwilę jego umysł nawiedzała wizja tego, że Harry podchodzi do niego, przytula się, a następnie wbija mu kły w szyję a następnie śmieje się nad jego ciałem. Tom po prostu egzystował czekając na koniec, który nie nadchodził. Nie wiedział, czy dotrwa do końca, czy najpierw umrze z powodu potwornego bólu zalewającego raz po raz jego zmęczony umysł. Po jakimś czasie ból zaczął słabnąć. Odzyskał panowanie nad ciałem, umysłem, myślami, odruchami, jednak nadal nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje. Otworzył oczy, ale od razu je zamknął. Spróbował po chwili otworzyć je ponownie, ale powoli. Tym razem mu się udało i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Rozpoznał ciemno-zielone ściany, drzwi z czarnego drewna, łóżka stojące po jego prawej i lewej stronie. Zdecydowanie nie chciał tu być. Szpital, nawet jego własny, w jego zamku nie napawał go optymizmem. Chciał stąd wyjść, ale nie miał siły nawet, żeby usiąść a co dopiero mówić o staniu. Postanowił przeczekać i odpocząć. Zaczął się zastanawiać kto stał nad nim wcześniej, ale nie potrafił znaleźć sensownej odpowiedzi. Podejrzewał, że to Severus, bo to jego wezwał do ogrodu, ale nie mógł być pewny, ponieważ Snape sam jedne nie dałby sobie rady z nim i z młodym Malfoy'em. Musiał kogoś wezwać do pomocy. Tylko kogo? Nie pamiętał nic oprócz Severusa zadającego mu pytania a potem już tylko ciemność. Nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć, co się działo. Pamięta ból przewiercający się przez jego ciało, umysł, diszę i serce, jeżeli ono jeszcze istniało, a dzięki temu co przeżył, był pewien, że ono gdzieś tam jest. Usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Zamknął oczy nie chcąc być wypytywanym o to co się stało. Nie wiedział co się działo, ale nie chciał o tym pamiętać. Chciał zapomnieć, ale jednocześnie jego ciekawość była niezaspokojona. Coś w nim krzyczało, że nie było wszystko do końca dobrze, część jego ciała rwała się do działania. Chciał uciekać.

- Gdzie jest Harry? - zapytał licząc na to, że osoba, która przyszła odpowie mu na pytanie.

- Nie wiem, Panie - ton głosu Snape'a kazał mu otworzyć oczy. - Właśnie idziemy do lasu szukać Pottera.

- Nie Potter tylko Riddle.

- Co? - Szok zniknął z twarzy Severusa równie szybko jak się na niej pojawił.

- Został moim synem. Musicie go znaleźć. Jeżeli wbiegł na teren lasu to jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie o ile już go nie znaleźli. Jeżeli go znajdziecie, a on nie będzie chciał tu przyjść, macie go przyprowadzić siłą.

- Tak, Panie - odpowiedział Snape i wyszedł z pomieszczenia zostawiając Voldemorta ze swoimi ponurymi myślami.

Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem? - zastanawiał się Tom. Był na siebie zły, że nie zatrzymał chłopaka, nie pobiegł za nim i nie próbował wytłumaczyć o co chodził, dlaczego tak zareagował. A teraz już nie będzie miał szansy mu odpłacić, zreflektować się. Wszystko zaprzepaścił.

Harry, jeżeli mnie słyszysz, proszę wybacz mi i powiedz gdzie jesteś - próbował się z nim skontaktować, ale trafiał na dziwną barierę, tak jakby specjalnie po to wyczarowaną, żeby nie był w stanie się porozumieć z Harrym. Później jeszcze kilka razy próbował się skontaktować, ale bez skutku. Po kolejnej godzinie prób był tak zmęczony, że nie był w stanie utrzymać oczy otwartych. Na granicy snu i jamy zobaczył Harry'ego, który podchodził do niego i coś mówił, ale był za daleko, żeby Tom mógł go usłyszeć. Po chwili Harry był dostatecznie blisko by Voldemort mógł zrozumieć co chłopak miał do powiedzenia.

- Tom? To ty?

- Tak Harry.

- Gdzie jesteś?

- W zamku.

- Ja jestem chyba w jakiejś wieży. Zamknęli mnie tu po tym jak podali mi dwa eliksiry. Jeden to Wywar Żywej Śmierci, a drugi wywołujący halucynacje, które kierowane przez podającego eliksir trafiają także do dwóch wybranych osób. Przepraszam, że dałem się złapać, ale...

- Nie Harry. To moja wina. Przepraszam, że jestem takim idiotą.

- Jest tam z tobą może Draco? - Voldemort obejrzał się na boki, ale żadne łóżko obok niego nie było zajęte.

- Niestety nie - odpowiedział. - Może jest w drugiej sali - dodał po zastanowieniu.

- Szkoda. Mógłbyś mu ode mnie przekazać, że go też kocham? - głos załamał mu się pod koniec.

- Tak, oczywiście.

- Nawet jeżeli uda mi się stąd wydostać będę dla was zagrożeniem.

- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? - Voldemort zaczynał być zły.

- O tym co oni mi zrobili. Miałeś wizje, prawda?

- Tak, ale co to ma wspólnego... - nagle elementy tej małej układanki wskoczyły na miejsce. Przypomniał sobie jedną z wizji, w której Harry przytulał się do niego, a potem atakował. - Nie, jesteś moim synem. Coś wymyślimy.

- Ale...

- Nie ma żadnego ale. Nie powiem na razie Draco, ale jak cię znajdziemy to będziesz musiał mu powiedzieć, bo chyba nie chcesz, żeby dowiedział się od kogoś innego?

- Nie. Dziękuję. Ale muszę już kończyć, bo ktoś idzie po mnie.

- Dobrze - odpowiedział niechętnie z wielkim smutkiem przyjmując rozstanie ze swym synem. Nie wiedział kiedy będzie mu dana następna rozmowa. W niezbyt wesołym nastroju zasnął, na szczęście nie nękany koszmarami.

*„Kochać to niszczyć, a być kochanym to być zniszczonym" - z książki Cassandry Clare "Miasto Kości"

Rennervate - formuła zaklęcia ożywiającego, budzącego z omdlenia, np. po użyciu zaklęcia oszałamiającego.

Sillencio - zaklęcie uciszające przeciwnika.


	6. Plan

Przyspieszamy troszkę akcje, ale nie za bardzo, żeby się za szybko nie skończyło ;D

Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, ale noc to nie najlepsza pora na pisanie. ;)

Tak, tak już nie marudzę. Enjoy ;3

Dręczył go koszmar. W roli głównej występował Draco. Bez głowy. Zamiast niej, z karku wystawał pręt, na którym zawieszona była peruka łudząco przypominająca jego naturalne włosy. Zamknął oczy chcąc, żeby to zniknęło, ale nic się nie stało. Wizja nawiedzała go regularnie i zawsze tak samo. Małe przedstawienie składało się z torturowania pozostałości Malfoy'a, cięcia na kawałki i odrywania czegoś co miało być głową. Harry czuł każdą klątwę, każde cięcie, uderzenie jakie było zadawane jego ukochanemu. Po dwudziestym razie kiedy zapanowała ciemność tak, jakby zasunięto kurtynę przed następnym aktem, skupił całą swoją siłę i odzyskał świadomość. Otworzył oczy i z radością przyjął, że w celi panuje półmrok. Nie zniósł by zbyt dużego natężenia światła. Z całego swojego ciała czuł tylko głowę, która pulsowała tępym bólem nad lewym okiem. Dotknął palcami wcześniej zranionego miejsca na czole lecz nie znalazł żadnej rany. Jedyną pamiątką po tym zdarzeniu był ból. Co najdziwniejsze poważna rana głowy zagoiła się w mniej niż jedną noc bez żadnych zaklęć lub eliksirów. To nie było normalne. Podniósł się z ziemi i usiadł pod ścianą. Próbował sobie przypomnieć wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia. Szło mu to trochę opornie, ale odnosił małe sukcesy przypominając sobie po kolei wydarzenia. Najpierw rozmowa z Tomem, ucieczka, rozwalenie bramy prowadzącej do lasu, wypadek. Dopiero następnym co pamiętał była dziwna rozmowa z równie dziwnym człowiekiem. Nie mógł mu się oprzeć. Robił i mówił to co tamten mu kazał. I te dziwne eliksiry. Wywar Żywej Śmierci i ten drugi. Do czego był i czemu służył? A może to był eliksir posłuszeństwa, albo jakieś inne cholerstwo. A może trucizna? Nie, przecież jeszcze żyje. Nagle przypomniał sobie swój sen, a raczej koszmar. Ktoś go ugryzł a potem ten dziwny głos tak, jakby pochodzący zza snu. Nie będący jego częścią, a jednak słyszał go. I kolejne ugryzienie. Nie wiedział skąd wzięła mu się ta myśl, ale przypomniał sobie, że ktoś mu kiedyś opowiadał, że wampirem można się urodzić albo zostać nim poprzez ugryzienie innego wampira. Jednak nadal nie widział powiązania, ani nie wiedział dlaczego ktoś miałby go przemieniać w krwiopijcę, jeżeli w ogóle ten Mistrz nim był. Na razie nic nie potwierdzało jego hipotezy i miał nadzieję, że nic tego nie zmieni. Nie chciał być wampirem. Oznaczało by to, że jest zagrożeniem dla Dracona, Toma, dla całej szkoły i w ogóle dla całego świata.

- Kocham cię - rozbrzmiało w jego głowie jak echo wypowiedzianych kiedyś słów, jak niewyraźne wspomnienie, którego nie chce się pamiętać. Skupił wszystkie swoje siły i wydobył z odmętów pamięci ten jeden konkretny obraz a za nim poleciało tysiące innych przywalając go jak lawina.

Pochylał się nad Draconem, patrzył w tak znaną mu twarz i nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Kiedy się w końcu do tego zmusił, spojrzał na szyję Malfoy'a, gdzie widoczne były dwa ślady po kłach. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to on je zrobił, że to przez niego Draco umiera. Zamiast przekleństw, wyzwisk usłyszał jedynie zrezygnowane "Dlaczego?", które dotarło do niego jakby pokonało mile a nie zaledwie metr.

- Bo... - zawahał się nie znając odpowiedzi. Po chwili jednak jego usta poruszyły się wbrew jego woli i usłyszał jak mówi zimnym, pozbawionym uczuć głosem. - Bo muszę, bo chcę. Nie wiem. A może to tylko sen. Nie pomyślałeś, że i tobie mogą czasem śnić się koszmary? - Zdziwił się na to co on sam powiedział i oglądał reakcję Dracona. Najpierw na jego twarzy zagościło zdziwienie, zaskoczenie, bezkresne niedowierzanie, a po chwili zastąpione zostały przez determinacje, złość i zmartwienie.

- Ale dlaczego musisz? Coś się stało? Ktoś cię skrzywdził? Ktoś cię do czegoś zmusza?

- Nie wiem - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą i swoją wolą. Nikt nim teraz nie kierował. Magiczna ręka, odgórny przymus zniknął, chociaż miał wrażenie, że gdzieś tam jest i tylko czeka na to, żeby się wtrącić. - Jestem tu bo chcesz, żebym tu był. To twój umysł, twoje urojenia, ja z nimi nie wygram. Ale jestem tu też z polecenia, a bardziej z rozkazu. Nie szukaj mnie. - ostatnich słów nie wypowiedział Harry lecz ktoś ponad nim. Złoty Chłopiec wyrywał się. Chciał powiedzieć Draconowi, że strasznie go kocha, że tęskni, że się boi, że ktoś go przetrzymuje, że grozi im niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie mógł. Nie był w stanie nawet otworzyć ust czy poruszyć się choć o milimetr.

- Czemu? Ja - usłyszał wahanie w głosie Dracona. - Kocham cię. - Kiedy Harry usłyszał te dwa, tak wyczekane słowa, poczuł, że siła, która go trzymała rozpływa się w nicości, a on sam promieniuje szczęściem. Nie ważne było co Malfoy powiedział później. Liczyło się tylko to.

- Naprawdę? - usłyszał swój głos, który łamał się pomimo tego, że próbował zapanować nad nim, ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło. Obraz rozmazywał się przed oczami z powodu łez.

- Tak, idioto, naprawdę. - Harry nie bardzo panując nad sobą przyciągnął Blondyna do pocałunku, ale w tej właśnie chwili niewidzialna ręka zacisnęła się na sercu Pottera i za jego pomocą pozbawiła Dracona przytomności. Harry puścił jego bezwładne ciało z ironicznym uśmieszkiem ukazującym kły i słowami na ustach "Zadanie wykonane", a następnie rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

oOo

Obudził się i rozglądnął po pomieszczeniu. W oczy rzuciły mu się łóżka ustawione po jego prawej i lewej stronie. Od strony nóg były drzwi, a za głową okno przez które do pokoju wpadało jaskrawe światło. Spróbował się podnieść, ale od razu tego pożałował. Opadł z powrotem na poduszki i zdecydował, że może jednak nie musi wstawać. Próbował sobie przypomnieć wczorajszy dzień, ale bez powodzenia. Ostatnie co pamiętał, to hotel i teleportację a potem ciemność. Nie wiedział nawet ile spał. Miał nadzieję, że nie za długo.

- Harry! - próbował krzyknąć, ale miał tak wyschnięte gardło, że wydobył się z niego jedynie cichy szept. Odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz. - Harry! - teraz poszło mu zdecydowanie lepiej. - Harry! - spróbował jeszcze raz. Po chwili usłyszał hałasy po drugiej stronie drzwi, a następnie wszedł przez nie Lucjusz Malfoy. Jego zwykle nienaganne szaty były porwane, twarz gdzie nie gdzie zadrapana. Ręce czarne od ziemi, a włosy opadały mu na twarz.

- Ojcze? - zapytał niepewnie Draco z głupią miną patrząc na to co robi jego rodziciel, a ten podszedł do niego i go przytulił. Nie tak jak zwykle, z dystansem, lecz tak jak tato powinien przytulać swoje dzieci.

- Draco - głos Lucjusza załamał się odrobinę i jeszcze mocniej przytulił do siebie swoje jedyne dziecko.

- Ojcze, co się stało? - niepokój Dracona coraz bardziej dochodził do głosu. Odepchnął od siebie ojca widząc, że ten nie ma zamiaru tego zrobić. - Co się stało? - Pociągnął starszego czarodzieja za rękę, by ten usiadł na jego łóżku.

- Potter... - powiedział już spokojniej Lucjusz, jednak widząc minę swojego syna szybko się poprawił. - Harry został porwany - powiedział to tak cicho, że miał nadzieję, iż syn go nie usłyszy, ale mylił się. Draco był w szoku. Nie potrafił się odezwać. Nagle jak fala uderzyły w niego wspomnienia krwawych przedstawień. Zaczął krzyczeć nie panując nad sobą. Nie był to wyraz bólu lecz rozpaczy po stracie tak ważnej dla niego osoby. Po policzkach popłynęły łzy, a ojciec nawet na niego nie nakrzyczał, że się marze, tylko przytulił tak jak powinien to robić od zawsze. Po paru minutach Draco się trochę uspokoił, ale nie potrafił przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

- Gdzie on jest? - spytał całkiem spokojnym głosem.

- Nie wiemy. Szukaliśmy go razem z Severusem, ale znaleźliśmy jedynie ślady krwi na polanie głęboko w lesie.

- On żyje - powiedział młody Malfoy tak jakby nie słyszał tego co powiedział jego ojciec. - On nie umarł. Nie mógłby mnie tu zostawić. Nie jest taki. - Powtarzał jak mantrę. Patrzył się przed siebie, ale nic nie widział. W głowie cały czas ukazywała mu się twarz Harry'ego kiedy powiedział mu, że go kocha. To było zaraz po tym jak Potter go ugryzł. Dopiero teraz zwrócił na to uwagę. Wcześniej był tak zaabsorbowany tym, że widzi swojego ukochanego. W zamyśleniu dotknął swojej szyi, ale nie wyczuł nic pod palcami. Żadnej rany, żadnego strupa. Nic. Popatrzył na ojca. Wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Potargane włosy, brudne ręce i twarz, która w niektórych miejscach była podrapana. Jednak oczy zachowały czujność pomimo widocznego zmęczenia. Obrócił głowę gdy poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Spojrzał w srebrne oczy Draco wypełnione bólem i niedowierzaniem.

- Wiem, że on nie umarł. Nie powiedziałem tego, a nawet nie miałem tego na myśli. Czarny Pan wiedziałby, że Harry zginął. - Sam nie wiedział dlaczego to powiedział. Słowa same opuściły jego usta układając się w zdanie całkiem logicznie brzmiące. Zobaczył jak w oczach Draco pojawia się nadzieja.

- Wiesz gdzie on może być?

- Las jest częścią posiadłości leżącej niedaleko stąd, ale jest pod władaniem, hmmm... jak by ci to powiedzieć, wampirów. A jeżeli nie było w nim Harry'ego to jedyne miejsce gdzie może się znajdować to właśnie ten zamek.

- Pójdę po niego. - Decyzja Draco była tak nagła, że sam się sobie dziwił, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Był w stanie zrobić dla Pottera wszystko, ponieważ wiedział, że ten zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

- Nie zgadzam się. Nie puszczę cię samego w paszczę lwa, a raczej wampirów.

- Ale ja się ciebie nie pytam o zgodę, tylko lojalnie informuję o swoich planach.

- Draco - Lucjusz na powrót przybrał maskę zimnego drania i patrzył na swojego syna z góry. - Pomyśl o matce. Jak coś ci się stanie to ona mnie zabije za to, że cie nie powstrzymałem.

- Jeżeli Harry'emu coś się stanie to będę obwiniać siebie, że nie zrobiłem nic. On by to dla mnie zrobił nie informując nikogo o niczym. Jeżeli on umrze, nic nie będzie mnie więcej trzymało na tym świecie. To on pokazał mi co to szczęście i miłość - po tych słowach zobaczył ból w oczach starszego Malfoy'a. Wiedział, że sprawia mu przykrość i rani, ale mówił tylko i wyłącznie prawdę. - Przepraszam, ojcze.

- Nie to ja powinienem przeprosić. Za to, że jestem taki a nie inny, ale tak zostałem wychowany. Chciałem mieć idealnego syna, z dobrymi manierami, nienagannym ubiorem, językiem, ale wiedziałem, że mi się nie uda. Dopiero teraz przejrzałem na oczy o co chodzi w tym idealizmie. Draco, ty jesteś idealny dla mnie i matki. Jesteś moim synem i widzę, że to co robisz jest słuszne i wychodzi prosto z serca a nie chęci zdobycia korzyści. Jesteś moim synem i jestem z ciebie dymny - po tych słowach Lucjusz wstał nie patrząc na syna i wyszedł z pokoju. Nie zobaczył łez w oczach swego syna i nie były to łzy rozpaczy, lecz łzy wzruszenia. Zamknął oczy nie chcąc płakać, ale poczuł jak po policzkach płyną mu słone stróżki. Opadł na poduszki chcąc zasnąć, ale ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia uniemożliwiając mu to. Otworzył oczy, ale przez chwilę nic nie widział. Mrugał zawzięcie, żeby pozbyć się zasłony i ujrzał Czarnego Pana stojącego w nogach jego łóżka.

oOo

Po paru godzinach spokojnego snu obudził go hałas dochodzący z lewej strony jego łóżka. Niechętnie podniósł głowę i spojrzał w tamtą stronę, by zobaczyć nieprzytomnego Severusa leżącego pomiędzy łóżkami. _Jakby nie mógł deportować się pół metra w lewo_pomyślał z sarkazmem Lord, jednak był tak miły, że przelewitował Snape'a na łóżko obok niego i za pomocą magii podał mu wszystkie potrzebne eliksiry wzmacniające. Kiedy mógł się znowu położyć dobiegł do niego dźwięk zza drzwi, a mianowicie krzyki Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Zaklęciem otworzył drzwi i nie ruszając się nadal z łóżka, czego powodem było to, iż był po prostu jeszcze za słaby na jakiś więcej ruch, niż poruszanie ręką i głową. Kiedy drzwi do szpitala mijał Malfoy Lord odchrząknął chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Lucjusz spojrzał w prawo i padł na ziemię na kolana.

- Panie.

- Wstań.

- Znalazłem to coś w Czarnym Lesie - podniósł do góry karła, który zemdlał widząc przed kim się znajduje.

- Dobrze. Zabierz go do lochów, a potem tu przyjdź.

- Tak, Panie. - Ukłonił się i odszedł ciągnąc za sobą niziołka. Wrócił po kilku minutach i wszedł do sali szpitala.

- A więc, Lucjuszu, możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego tak wyglądasz?

- Nie zdążyłem się przebrać. Stoczyłem małą bitwę po tym jak Severus teleportował się z powrotem.

- Aha, dobrze. Gdzie twój syn?

- W drugiej sali szpitala.

- Podaj mi eliksiry leżące na półce.

- Oczywiście, Panie. - Lucjusz podał wszystkie eliksiry, a Lord z rozwagą czytał etykiety i wypijał po łyku z co drugiej fiolki. Po dziesięciu flakonikach odstawił wszystkie na szafce i przywołał swoje szaty zakładając je od razu na siebie. Wstał i chwiejnie podszedł do Severusa i rzucił na niego zaklęcie skanujące.

- Nic mu nie będzie. Dostał tylko wzmocnioną, czarnomagiczną wersją Drętwoty. Nie jest to śmiertelne, ale przez około dwa dni mamy z głowy Mistrza Eliksirów. Musi sam się obudzić. Żadne zaklęcie, ani eliksir mu nie pomorze. Trzeba czekać.

- Oczywiście, Panie. Pozwolisz, że pójdę porozmawiać z moim synem?

- Tak, tak. Mam coś jeszcze do załatwienia. - Nie odwracając się od łóżka Severusa mruczał inkantacje, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy wyczuł aurę Pottera w lesie, ale niestety Harry'ego tam nie było. Szybkim krokiem skierował się do gabinetu. Podszedł do jednej z wielu półek i wyciągnął plan posiadłości oraz pobliskich terenów. Tak jak podejrzewał, Czarny Las należy do nikogo innego jak wampirów. Czyli jego rozmowa z Harrym nie była tylko urojeniem. To była prawda i działo się to na jawie. Harry został wampirem i przebywał w twierdzy nie do zdobycia. Mimo wszystko Lord miał plan. Pełen niebezpieczeństw i na pewno nie łatwy, z możliwością wyjścia z tego w dwóch kawałkach, ale zawsze plan. Zdeterminowany i z lepszym nastrojem skierował się do Sali Tronowej lecz w połowie drogi jego nogi zdecydowały, że pójdzie w całkiem inną stronę. W stronę mini-szpitala.

oOo

Siedział pod ścianą i myślał. Myślał i siedział. Egzystował i zastanawiał się. Można by tak długo, co jakiś czas zmieniając kolejność. Nie wiedział jak dużo czasu minęło odkąd został porwany. Jako, że przez malutkie okienko do celi wpadały czerwone promienie słońca zwiastujące świt, mógł przypuszczać, że spędził tu co najmniej jedną noc. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, ze swoimi myślami. Nie miał gdzie się przed nimi ukryć. Otaczały go atakując umysł. Wyrzuty sumienia nie dawały mu żyć. Cały czas zastanawiał się co by było gdyby... Co by było gdyby nie napisał do Toma? Odpowiedź była nadzwyczaj prosta, co ostatnio zdarza się niezwykle rzadko. Nie pogodziłby się z Malfoy'em, nie zakochałby się w nim, nie miałby takich wspaniałych wakacji, nie uciekłby od Dursley'ów, nie nauczyłby się tylu zaklęć, eliksirów. Ogólnie nic by nie miał. Chociaż, może nie siedziałby tu teraz sam? Tego jednego nie mógł być pewien. Podniósł głowę kiedy szczęknął zamek w drzwiach. Do jego "pokoju" wrzucono butelkę z czymś czerwonym w środku. _Może w końcu coś do picia, albo zmielone jedzenie, a butelkę dali po to, bym się nią zadławił._- Nawet jego myśli przesiąknięte były sarkazmem. Podszedł na czworaka do butelki i chwycił ją w rękę cofając się na swoje miejsce pod ścianą, z którego doskonale widział każdy skrawek celi. Na przeciwko siebie widział drzwi. Metalowe, ciężkie, proste, bez żadnych zdobień. Nie posiadały klamki, chyba dlatego, żeby nie mógł o nią rozwalić sobie głowy w przypływie rozpaczy. Dziwił się, że ściany i podłoga nie były wyłożone pianką lun pluszem, lecz były one jedynie z surowej skały, która nie dawała ani odrobiny ciepła. Okno znajdujące się na jednej ze ścian było tak wysoko, że nie mógł do dosięgnąć, ale był niemal pewien, że i tak było zakratowane. Czuł się tutaj jak królewna strzeżona przez złego smoka, którą musi uratować książę na białym koniu w lśniącej zbroi i nienagannym wyglądzie Malfoy'a. Na jego wspomnienie Harry'emu ścisnęło się serce i przez chwilę nie mógł normalnie oddychać. Żeby odwrócić swoją uwagę spojrzał z miernym zainteresowaniem na zawartość butelki. W miarę obracania butelki przelewała się leniwie. Miała konsystencję troszkę rzadszą niż syrop i była ciepła. Jej kolor jak i wszelkie właściwości wskazywały iż jest to krew. Harry posiadając gryfońską odwagę i ciekawość odkręcił butelkę a jego nos zaatakował żelazisto-słony zapach krwi. Nagle mocniej chwycił butelkę i wypił całą zawartość za jednym razem. Po chwili oblizał się ze smakiem trafiając językiem na dwa kły, których wcześniej tam nie było. Popatrzył nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na butelkę ściskaną w jego ręce i dopiero do niego dotarło co zrobił i czym się stał. Jego najgorsze obawy potwierdziły się nie pozostawiając miejsca na niedomówienia. Był wampirem. Cholernym krwiopijcą i co gorsza mu się to... podobało? Fascynowało go? Nie chciał ukrywać prawdy szczególnie przed samym sobą i musiał przyznać, że było to cholernie interesujące. Był zaskoczony, ale... szczęśliwy. W końcu zmieni swoje życie. Będzie inny niż wszyscy. No dobra, większość. Ludzie będą się go bać i uciekać przed nim, a dla Toma, Draco i tych których lubi, będzie ochroniarzem. Ale czy to dobre? Mgliście przypominał sobie słowa Toma, że ten będzie z nim i niezależnie od tego co zrobi i kim będzie lub kim już jest, prawda? Tom już wiedział, że jest wampirem. Sam mu to powiedział. A Draco? Powiedział, że go kocha, a jeżeli tak to nic innego się nie liczyło. On też go kochał i bardzo chciał, żeby to, że jest wampirem nic między nimi nie zmieniło. Przez rozmyślania przebił się cichy głosik w jego głowie, który nie dowierzał. Mówił, że wszystko się zmieni, nic już nie będzie takie samo jak kiedyś, a wszystko przez niego. Będzie zagrożeniem i zabójcą. Będzie zabijał niewinnych tylko po to, by mógł się najeść i przeżyć. Może poprosi Voldemorta, by ten dawał mu się napić krwi kogoś, kogo i tak ma zabić. To nie był taki zły pomysł.

Poczuł dziwne drapanie w przełyku, a żołądek podchodził mu o do gardła. Miał ochotę wymiotować, ale nie miał czym, bo ostatnio nic nie jadł. Ból był nieznośny. Jak na zawołanie kolejna butelka wleciała do celi zatrzymując się pięć metrów przed nim. W mgnieniu oka, nim drzwi zdążyły się choćby poruszyć, Harry siedział pod ścianą z pełną butelką w ręce. Dopiero po chwili jego zmysły zarejestrowały, że w ogóle poruszył się z miejsca. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu własnej szybkości. Potrząsnął głową chcąc pozbyć się niechcianych myśli. Podniósł butelkę do ust i wypił powoli jej zawartość delektując się jej ciężkim, żelaznym posmakiem. Kiedy skończył rzucił butelką w przeciwległą ścianę trafiając metr poniżej lustra, a ta pomimo, że była plastikowa, pod wpływem ogromnej siły, roztrzaskała się w drobny mak. Otworzył szeroko oczy i przyjrzał się własnym rękom. Były nadzwyczaj blade, ale poza tym takie same jak zawsze. Krótko obgryzione paznokcie wyglądały, o ile to możliwe, na jeszcze bardziej zniszczone i zaniedbane, ale były takie same jak zwykle. Nie było w nich żadnej różnicy. Spojrzał na lustro. Zastanowił się, czy na pewno chce wiedzieć co się zmieniło w jego twarzy. Zdecydował, że jednak chce. Wstał i podszedł do lustra. Popatrzył n siebie w szoku przy okazji wydając z siebie dźwięk, którego pozazdrościłyby niektóre dziewczyny. Najbardziej podobało mu się to, że mimo tego, że nie posiadał okularów widział wszystko bez problemów. Jego oczy były jeszcze bardziej zielone i błyszczące. Z radością przyjął to, że znienawidzona blizna zniknęła z jego czoła. Poza tym rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się, a twarz była jeszcze przystojniejsza. Usta nabrały krwisto-czerwonego koloru i kontrastowały z bladą cerą. Wrócił na swoje miejsce i usiadł nadal będąc lekko w szoku. _Ciekawe co jeszcze mnie dzisiaj spotka?_ pytał sam siebie. W zamyśleniu dotknął szyi w miejscu gdzie został gryziony, lecz szybko zabrał rękę. Ponownie przyłożył dłoń i znowu poczuł coś dziwnego, albo raczej nie poczuł nic. Przyłożył dwa pace do nadgarstka i nadal nic. Jego serce było martwe. Ciekawe jaki sposobem żył. _Pewnie takim, że wampiry nie żyją, ale żyją_- jego dzisiejszy humor był idealnie czarny i pogrzebowy. Po chwili zastanowienia wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził, że to może nawet lepiej. Przynajmniej nie można mnie zabić, a przynajmniej nie tak łatwo. Będzie mógł udawać martwego, a potem śmiać się z przestraszonych ludzi. To będzie dobry żart, ale jednorazowy. Niestety.

Po raz trzeci tego dnia ktoś otworzył drzwi, ale tym razem zakapturzona postać weszła do pomieszczenia i zaklęciem związała go i przelewitowała na drugą stronę zamku do wielkiej sali. Kiedy Harry został rozwiązany obejrzał się dookoła i stwierdził, że znajduje się w sali treningowej. Podłoga i ściany wyłożone były materacami, a daleko w górze pod sufitem , na wysokości około czterech metrów nad podłogą zawieszone były ogromne, drewniane belki. Na jednej ze ścian wisiały różne rodzaje białej broni. Miecze, sztylety, szpady, rapiery, włócznie.

- Chcesz się nauczyć walczyć?

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział bez namysłu Harry nie odwracając się w stronę rozmówcy.

- Dobrze, ale najpierw zajmiemy się twoją mocą - odpowiedziała po namyśle zakapturzona postać.

- Nie mam żadnych nadnaturalnych mocy. Moja magia też nie jest niezwykła. - Robił się coraz bardziej zły.

- Mylisz się. Ty _jesteś_ niezwykły. Myślisz, że traciłbym czas na ciebie, gdybyś nie miał potencjału? Gdybyś był zwykłym chłopcem, zginął byś już w lesie, a jakoś znalazłeś się tutaj. Okej, to można wytłumaczyć tym, że masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Ale jest jeszcze jedne argument. Gdybyś był normalny, nie przeżyłbyś przemiany. Po pierwszym ugryzieniu twój organizm nie dąłby sobie rady z jadem. Poza tym masz moc, której nie ma nikt inny.

- Bzdury. Ja nie chcę być nikim niezwykłym. Wystarczy mi to, że od piętnastu lat ludzie znają mnie bo miałem jedną bliznę na czole. Jedną jedyną w kształcie błyskawicy. Słyszałeś może? Raczej tak. Bo kto nie słyszał o Chłopcu-Który-Niestety-Przeżył? Wszyscy wiedzą o mnie więcej niż ja sam. Zawsze wiedzą wszystko wcześniej ode mnie. To takie frustrujące. Jedna głupia przepowiednia zmieniła życie dziecka ze szczęśliwej rodziny. Mam dość wysłuchiwania, jaką to ja mam moc pokonania Voldemorta. A może ja nie chcę go pokonać? - ton jego głosu był wręcz rozpaczliwy, ale starał się to zamaskować, lecz nie na wiele się do zdało. Poza tym wściekłość przeradzała się w furię i tylko chwili zabrakło do wybuchu.

- Nikt ci nie każe tego robić.

- Wyprowadzę cie z błędu. Wymaga ode mnie tego cała czarodziejska Anglia. Sam Dumbledore pokłada we mnie nadzieję. Powinienem się cieszyć, że poświęcę swe życie w wojnie, prawda? - Teraz jego furia przekroczyła ostrzegawczy poziom i zabrakło tylko jednego zdania by uwolnił całą swoją frustrację.

- Harry, ale ty na prawdę masz moc, której może pozazdrościć sam Tom Riddle.

- Co ty nie powiesz? - to jedno zdanie zawierało w sobie tyle sarkazmu, że Draco byłby zachwycony słysząc go. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę swojego rozmówcy pozwalając uwolnić się swojej magii. Powietrze wokoło niego zaczęło gęstnieć, a on sam zdawał się unosić ponad ziemią. Podniósł rękę i wycelował w przeciwnika który pod wpływem zaklęcia poleciał na ścianę. Uderzył w nią z taką siłą, że szyby w oknach o mało nie popękały. Osunął się bezwładnie po ścianie lądując w dość niewygodnej pozycji. Harry był pewny, że ktoś to usłyszał i zaraz tu przyjdzie, więc jak najszybciej opuścił salę kierując się w dół korytarza. Doszedł do rozwidlenia dróg i już miał skręcić w lewo kiedy na coś wpadł. Zrobił krok do tyłu i krzyknął, ale z jego ust nie wydobyły się żadne dźwięki. _Pięknie. Atakują mnie niewidzialne rzeczy i rzucają na mnie zaklęcia wyciszające. Po prostu zajebiście._Spróbował coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale bez powodzenia. Poczuł jak coś ciągnie go za rękę do pokoju. Był w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby jakkolwiek zareagować. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim, coś popchnęło go na ścianę. Uderzył w nią głową, ale ustał na nogach. Przez chwile miał mroczki przed oczami o poczuł jak po karku spływa mu stróżka krwi. Dotknął zranionego miejsca, które już zaczęło się goić.

- Co do cholery? - rzucił w przestrzeń dziwiąc się, że może już mówić. Poczuł ręce na swoim ciele i próbował odepchnąć niewidzialną osobę od siebie, ale już po chwili jego ręce były przywiązane do ściany nad głową. Jeszcze do końca nie uspokoił się po poprzednim wybuchu, a już znowu wzbierała w nim gniew, który powoli przeradzał się we wściekłość. Chciał znowu coś powiedzieć, ale czyjaś ręka skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła. Próbował odwrócić głowę, ale została ona unieruchomiona zaklęciem. Jedyne co mu pozostało to zęby i nogi. Ugryzł przeciwnika w palec. W momencie, kiedy poczuł krew na swoim języku nie mógł się powstrzymać. Kopnął niewidzialnego i wyrwał ręce z więzów. Usłyszał jak ciało upada kawałek dalej, ale nie mógł sprecyzować, z której strony. Stanął na środku pomieszczenia i zamknął oczy. W żyłach krążyła adrenalina. Wszystkimi zmysłami próbował zorientować się gdzie jest przeciwnik. Odwrócił się w prawą stronę i skoczył. Wylądował miękko i z gracją przewracając drugą osobę na plecy i unieruchamiając drętwotą. Już miał go ugryźć kiedy jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem oczu drugiej osoby. Tak znajome, a jednocześnie tak obce.


	7. Komplikacje

Kolejny rozdział pojawi się w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni.

Enjoy ;)

Komplikacje

Siedział na kanapie przed kominkiem i w zamyśleniu bawił się sztyletem, który wyglądał jak krótki miecz, ale dopiero jak ktoś przyjrzał mu się z bliska mógł zobaczyć wyryty na ostrzu znak węża. Otóż w przeszłości sztylet, należał do Salazara Slytherina, ale wszyscy myśleli, że zaginął. Legenda mówiła, że Helga Huffelpuf zabrała go ze sobą do grobu, ale dlaczego to nikt nie wie. Otóż mylili się. Nikt nie zabrał go do grobu, ba sztylet nawet nie zaginął. Leżał cały czas w komnacie pod zamkiem i czekał na odpowiedniego potomka czystego rodu. A teraz on siedział na kanapie w zamyśleniu podrzucał sztylet pod sufit i po chwili łapał go nie robiąc sobie najmniejszej krzywdy. Po którymś razie nie złapał go i sztylet wbił się w podłogę na około trzydzieści centymetrów. Ale osoba bynajmniej nie zauważyła tego i wstała przywołując zaklęciem swoją zabawkę. Mężczyzna podszedł do okna i po chwili w jednej ręce trzymał sztylet, a w drugiej lampkę czerwonego jak krew wina. Tak, jak on uwielbiał wino. Jego zapach i smak. Powoli upił łyk rozkoszując się posmakiem winogron. Przypomniały mu się wakacje w Toskanii. To tam skosztował najlepszego wina na świecie. Żadna angielska wytwórnia nie mogła się równać z tamtymi dojrzewalniami. Tam wino miało to coś. Ze smutkiem wrócił do deszczowej Anglii i zwrócił twarz w stronę szyby, a w niej odbijała się para turkusowo-zielonych oczu. Widać w nich było smutek, zmartwienie, ale przez to wszystko niczym strzała, przebijała się determinacja i chęć zemsty. Wszystkie uczucia kotłowały się w żołądku przyprawiając go o mdłości. Na zmianę było mu zimno i gorąco, a do tego wszystkiego dochodziło poczucie winy, którego on, na Merlina, nie czuł nigdy wcześniej w swoim, dość długim, życiu. Nie było to przyjemne uczucie. W przypływie bezsilnej złości zacisnął pięść z kieliszkiem, który pod wpływem siły roztrzaskał się raniąc dłonie mężczyzny. Wino, które było w kieliszku mieszało się z krwią lekko szczypiąc. Postać usiadła z powrotem kanapie, a krew spływała po jej rękach brudząc piękny dywan należący do Nagini. Oparł się i przymknął oczy. Między palcami obracał sztylet. Wykrzywił w uśmiechu wargi i wydawało mu się jakby wszystkie uczucia, te złe jak i dobrze wypływały z niego razem z krwią. Siedział tak koło pięciu minut kiedy pukanie do drzwi przywróciło go do świadomości. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że może udawać, że go tu nie ma, ale w tedy pukanie nasiliło się i był zmuszony otworzyć. Kiedy osoba weszła, uklękła i czekała na znak.

- Wstań.

- Panie.

- Tak? - Popatrzył z niesmakiem na swojego poddanego. - Lucjuszu, jeszcze nie zdążyłeś się przebrać?

- Nie, Panie.

- No dobrze, mniejsza z tym. Czego sobie życzysz? - Przyjrzał się uważnie Malfoy'owi. Zwykle dumny i z podniesioną głową, a teraz mały i szary człowieczek. Zachowuje się tak jakby stracił wszystko dla czego warto żyć. Tak jakby stracił syna.

- Panie. Mój syn chce wyruszyć na ratunek Potterowi - w jego głosie słychać było rozpacz, a domysły Lorda wcale tak bardzo nie rozbiegały się z rzeczywistością.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

- Panie, proszę. Powiedz mu, że to niebezpieczne i nie warte tego by giną za tego... - nie zdołał dokończyć widząc wzrok Lorda, który gdyby mógł, już by go zabił.

- Czy jesteś pewien, że chcesz skończyć? - głos Voldemorta był zimny i przeszywający. Lucjusz nie potrafił odpowiedzieć nawet słowa. - A więc, powiem to tylko raz i słuchaj mnie uważnie. Po pierwsze, to jest mój syn - na reakcję Lucjusza Tom zareagował ironicznym uśmiechem, chociaż w duchu tarzał się po ziemi i płakał ze śmiechu. - Nie rób takiej miny. Nie pasuje ci. Adoptowałem go i dałem moje nazwisko. Tak, dobrze usłyszałeś. Po drugie, kiedy go porwałeś to ja go uratowałem i miałem na prawdę piękne widowisko, kiedy próbowałeś się wytłumaczyć. - Na te słowa Lucjusz spłoną rumieńcem przeklinając się w duchu za swoją głupotę. - Po trzecie i najważniejsze. To co jest pomiędzy nimi. To coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Tak. Oni się kochają i nie jest to szczenięce zauroczenie. Wiem, że brzmi to absurdalnie kiedy ja, Czarny Pan, o tym mówię, ale wiem o co chodzi. Jak pewnie wiesz, albo i nie, ja z Harry jesteśmy połączeni w pewien sposób, którego nawet ja nie do końca rozumiem. Możemy wysyłać sobie obrazy, rozmawiać ze sobą, ale to nie jest telepatia, bo ona ma ograniczony zasięg. Dzięki temu co jest między nami, możemy teleportować się do tego drugiego. Coś co wykorzystałem u ciebie na zamku. Oczywiście oklumencja działa, dlatego kiedy chłopak się na mnie wkurzył nauczył się jej od tak sobie. Zbudował mur, którego nawet ja nie potrafiłem zburzyć. Teraz jednak Harry jest pod wpływem zaklęcia, albo za barierami ochronnymi, które zagłuszają ową więź i uniemożliwiają kontakt. Jedynie jeżeli w tym samym momencie będziemy chcieli pogadać to może nam się to udać, ale ja sam, jak i Harry w pojedynkę jesteśmy za słabi by się przebić. W każdym razie kiedy byli z Draconem na wakacjach, tak to w tedy kiedy ci powiedziałem, że wysyłam twojego syna na misję, powstało między nimi coś podobnego do więzi. Jedyna różnica, że tamto jest oparte na miłości tak szczerej jak złoto a to u mnie jest oparte na śmierci. Nie wiem co jest mocniejsze, bo to może nam powiedzie jedynie Harry.

- Hmmm... - Lucjusz zamyślił się.

- Tak?

- Chyba wiem na czym to może polegać, Panie.

- Więc?

- Kiedy poszedłem porozmawiać z Draconem on powiedział, że Pott.. młody Riddle żyje.

- Tak. To może być jedna z zalet. Prawdopodobnie mogą się też porozumiewać ze sobą, ale dopóki się tego nie nauczą to nie ma żadnego pożytku. Czy chciałbyś coś jeszcze?

- Nie, Panie. - Lucjusz ukłonił się i wyszedł zostawiając Riddle'a samego ze swoimi, niekoniecznie szczęśliwymi, myślami. Ciałem był w swoich kwaterach, ale duchem parę godzin wcześniej w mini-szpitalu.

_"Draco kiedy zobaczył kto przed nim stoi, chciał się podnieść, ale Voldemort nakazał mu leżeć._

_- A więc, Draco. Słyszałem, że chcesz zostać moim Śmierciożercą - zaczął Tom tonem spokojnej konwersacji._

_- Tak, Panie. - Widać był, że młody Malfoy denerwuje się i to bardzo._

_- A wiem również, że Harry nie jest ci obojętny. Nie mylę się?_

_- Oczywiście, że nie, Panie._

_- Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia i... - nim jednak Lord skończył, Draco ryzykując życie, wszedł mu w zdanie._

_- Tak, Panie. Pójdę po niego choćbym miał zginąć. Poszedłbym nawet gdybyś nie oferował mi miejsca w swojej armii._

_- Dobrze. A czy chcesz być moim Bezimiennym? - Oczy Draco zaświeciły się. Sam nigdy nie chciał tatuażu na przedramieniu. Kojarzyło mu się to ze znakowaniem bydła._

_- Czego sobie życzysz, Panie._

_- To dobrze. Wyruszysz jeszcze dziś. Dostaniesz wszystko co będzie ci potrzebne. _

_- Tak, Panie. - Draco pochylił głowę w geście szacunku, Lord odwrócił się, ale kiedy był w drzwiach przystanął na chwilę i odwrócił się spoglądając na Draco. Ocenił, że jest przystojny, ale nic nie mogło przebić urody i charakteru młodego Riddle'a._

_- A i jeszcze jedno. Harry kazał przekazać ci, że... cię kocha. - Odwrócił się nie widząc miny Draco, który gdyby tylko mógł latałby pod sufitem. Marvolo kierował swe kroki do gabinetu, który po półgodzinie wyglądał jak pobojowisko. Wszędzie leżały porozwalane papiery. Krzesła i biurko zmieniły się w kupkę drzazg a pierze z poduszek i kanapy latało wszędzie wczepiając się we włosy Toma, który z szaleństwem w oczach stał na środku pokoju i myślał co by tu jeszcze rozwalić. Kiedy ze smutkiem stwierdził, że już raczej nic, zaklęciem poskładał wszystko ładnie do kupy i zaczął od początku. Tym razem bez szwanku nie obeszły się również półki, ale ocalały książki, które zostały zaklęciem odesłane, w przypływie miłosierdzia Toma, do biblioteki. Po piętnastu minutach nawet ściany były w opłakanym stanie, a Lord nie mógł utrzymać się na nogach i siedział na środku pokoju jak Sierotka Marysia, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Voldemort nie płakał, ale teraz był to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Biedne, małe, wystraszone dziecko, które zostawione w sierocińcu musiało zdać się na siebie. To w tedy zaczął się zmieniać. Terroryzował dzieci, żeby żyć. Albo oni albo on. Taka była filozofia sierocińca. Prawo dżungli. Tom pamiętał jak przez mgłę ostatni raz kiedy pozwolił sobie na łzy. Miał w tedy koło pięciu lat. Siedział w swoim pokoju i był bardzo smutny, wręcz zrozpaczony, ponieważ jeden z chłopców zabrał mu zdjęcie morza. To chyba w tedy miał pierwszy wybuch mocy. Dzieci bały się do niego zbliżyć, a kiedy próbowały, latały pod sufitem, zmieniał im się kolor włosów, oczu i wyskakiwały krosty. Niby nic, ale to było dziecko, które nie wiedziało co się dzieje. Tom usiadł i zaczął płakać ze złości. Kiedy jeden z chłopaków go zobaczył pobiegł do swoich i śmiali się z małego Marvola. To w tedy przyrzekł sobie, że nie będzie płakać. A teraz? Siedział, patrzył się na pokój, który jeszcze parę chwil temu był jego gabinetem, a łzy nie chciały przestać płynąć. Poczuł się taki słaby, taki bezradny. Najbardziej uderzyło w niego to, że bez problemu wysłał ukochanego swojego syna na pewną śmierć. Nie pomyślał wcześniej o tym widząc same plusy, ale teraz nie był taki pewien zwycięstwa. Niestety nie było już odwrotu. Wraził zgodę na tą misję wiedząc, że Draco zrobi wszystko by uratować Harry'ego. Wiedział też, że jeżeli Draconowi coś się stanie to Harry mu tego nigdy nie wybaczy. Nigdy. A to bardzo długo. Już teraz było mu trudno żyć i funkcjonować bez tego roztrzepańca, a co zrobi jeżeli to będzie wieczność? Pozbierał się do kupy i posprzątał gabinet. Odstawił wszystkie papiery na swoje miejsce i przywołał cenne książki ciesząc się, że zdecydował się je odesłać."_

Potok wspomnień przerwało pukanie w szybę. Odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę i zaklęciem otworzył okno pozwalając by wleciała przez nie sowa z Prorokiem. Wystawił przed siebie ręce, w które po chwili wpadła gazeta. Sowa wdzięcznie zawróciła i wyleciała przez okno, a Lord rozłożył gazetę i spojrzał na pierwszą stronę i zobaczył wielki napis, który zwiastował kłopoty.

oOo

- Co ty...? - nie potrafił skończyć zdania. Nagle był tak zmęczony. Podniósł się na kolana i pstryknięciem palców uwolnił osobę od zaklęcia. Opadł obok i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Właśnie uświadomił sobie jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo stanowi dla wszystkich ludzi wokół. Nie chciał żyć. Łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach a barki zatrzęsły się w tłumionym szlochu. Poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu, ale strząsnął ją nie chcąc litości. Dla potworów takich jak on nie istnieje współczucie. Szybko opanował się i wstał na nogi chcąc upewnić się czy na pewno dobrze widział. Jednym ruchem zerwał materiał z ciała drugiej osoby. W ręku trzymał swoją pelerynę niewidkę, a przed nim z zagubionym wyrazem twarzy, który nieudolnie próbował zamaskować, siedział Draco Malfoy. Zwykle nienaganne blond włosy były teraz w artystycznym nieładzie. Ubranie wymięte i brudne od błota, a w kilku miejscach nawet podarte. Wyglądał jakby nie spał od kilku dni i przedzierał się przez zarośla w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Harry'emu zachciało się śmiać widząc jak wygląda jego ukochany. Idealna Sierotka Marysia, jednak coś w tych stalowych, zwykle bystrych oczach, powstrzymało go przed śmiechem. W oczach Draco widział idealnie wszystkie jego uczucia. Najbardziej widoczne było zaskoczenie i zdezorientowanie, ale pod nimi widać było smutek i strach. Draco spuścił wzrok i zaczął uparcie wypatrywać czegoś na brudnej podłodze pod swoimi nogami. W jednej chwili wszystkie uczucia Harry'ego zaczęły zamieniać się we wściekłość. Uświadomił sobie, że ten dureń, którego tak bardzo kochał, wkradł się do zamku pełnego wampirów i na szczęście nikt go nie zauważył i nie wyczuł. Niby coś tak niewinnego i kochanego, a w dodatku należącego do niego miało by być zabite? Popatrzył ze wściekłością na swojego ukochanego i machnięciem ręki nałożył zaklęcia zamykające i wyciszające na cały pokój.

- Cześć, ja... - zaczął niepewnie Draco patrząc się w ziemię. Kiedy spojrzał wyżej i natrafił na oczy koloru Avady natychmiast pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał.

- Co ty sobie myślałeś? - z pozoru spokojny głos Pottera krył w sobie groźbę i zwiastował dość nieprzyjemną wymianę zdań. - Zjawiasz się w zamku pełnym wampirów. Ktoś mógł cię wyczuć, bo jako że miałeś MOJĄ pelerynę, zobaczyć cię nie dało rady. Pachniesz człowiekiem i świeżą krwią na kilometr. To cud, że nikt cię nie złapał, bo skończyłbyś jako przekąska, bo na obiad jest cię za mało. Pomyślałeś o konsekwencjach?!- jego głos podniósł się, a Draco zdawał się kurczyć w sobie. - Czasami zastanawiam się, czy masz coś pod tą swoją blond czupryną. Mogłeś zginąć, a ja... - zawahał się. Nie wiedział, czy chce powiedzieć to co ma na myśli i czy da radę. - A ja bym tego nie przeżył - powiedział tak cicho, że Draco miał problem z usłyszeniem tego zdania. Było one takim kontrastem dla wykrzyczanych wcześniej słów. Cała złość uleciała z niego zostawiając pustą skorupę. Harry usiadł obok Malfoy'a i teatralnie westchnął.

- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

- Nie wiem, może przytulić? - Mina Dracona była tak śmieszna, że Harry nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. Chwilę później Malfoy dołączył do niego i razem tarzali się po podłodze nie mogąc się opanować.

- Boli… mnie… brzuch… - wydyszał Harry pomiędzy napadami śmiechu.

- Mam propozycję - powiedział, już w miarę spokojnie, Ślizgon. - Trochę mam stracha siedząc w zamku pełnym wampirów.

- Zgadzam się, ale to wcale nie będzie takie łatwe. - Niechętnie podnieśli się z podłogi i ubrali się w swoje ubrania. Gdy byli gotowi i na tyle czyści na ile się dało, Draco podszedł do drzwi, ale uzmysłowił sobie, że bez Harry'ego nie wyjdzie stąd cały.

- To jak? Idziemy czy stoimy?

- Idziemy, ale mam trzy zasady. Po pierwsze... nie przerywaj mi - powiedział Harry widząc, że Draco otwiera usta. - Po pierwsze słuchasz się mnie bezwzględnie i cały czas. Po drugie, kiedy mówię, że masz uciekać i mnie zostawić robisz to bez wahania. Nie ważne co by się działo. Po trzecie, jak wrócimy do zamku to co by się nie działo idziemy od razu do mojego pokoju. - Diabelny uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. Zbliżył się do Draco i narzucił na nich pelerynę i zabezpieczył ich kilkoma zaklęciami, których nauczył się przez wakacje. Były to między innymi zaklęcia wyciszające, maskujące zapach i zapobiegające odsunięciu się peleryny. Dobrze przygotowani otworzyli drzwi, uprzednio zdejmując wszelkie zaklęcia i odrobinę sprzątając. Wyszli na korytarz i omal nie wpadli na przebiegającego wampira. Doszli spokojnie do rogu i już mieli skręcić, kiedy usłyszeli rozmowę Mistrza i jednego z podwładnych.

- Na pewno go tu nie ma?

- Nie wiem, Mistrzu. Tyle drzwi jest pozamykanych, a niektóre nie są otwierane od kilkuset lat.

- Wiem, wiem. Wydaje mi się jednak, że on nadal tu jest - pociągnął nosem i powoli wypuścił powietrze. - Chyba ktoś do niego przyszedł. Czuję słabą woń człowieka. Znaleźć i jako nagrodę można go zjeść. - Oblizał się i odwrócił by odejść, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował z tego pomysły i zaczął kierować się prosto na uciekinierów. Byli zbyt sparaliżowani, żeby jakkolwiek zareagować. Harry na szczęście otrząsnął się z szoku i odciągnął Draco do tyłu ukrywając się w cieniu. Mistrz zatrzymał się tuż obok nich i powiedział do innego poddanego.

- A i jak znajdziecie młodego Riddle'a oddajcie go od razu do mojego gabinetu. Jeżeli będzie się rzucał przypnijcie go do ściany. - I odszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Kiedy korytarz zrobił się pusty odetchnęli z ulgą. Odbili się od ściany i ruszyli do wyjścia. Jeszcze kilka razy natknęli się na kogoś, ale uniknęli zderzenia. Gdy byli już przy drzwiach usłyszeli rozmowę dwóch żołnierzy.

- ... wysłał list do Voldemorta. - powiedział jeden.

- Tak?! - krzyknął drugi, ale zaraz pożałował.

- Ciii... - uciszył go pierwszy i rozglądną się czy aby nikogo nie było w pobliżu. - Tak, pisał, by ten oddał mu młodego Riddle'a.

- A po co on naszemu Mistrzowi? Przecież to jeszcze dziecko.

- Może i dziecko, ale nieśmiertelne, niezwyciężone i nad wyraz sprytne dziecko, skoro udało mu się ogłuszyć Mistrza i tak po prostu uciec, nie uważasz? - Harry usłyszał prychnięcie ze strony Draco i popatrzył na niego krytycznym wzrokiem. Nie usłyszeli dalszej rozmowy, bo żołnierze odeszli patrolować dalsze korytarze, jednocześnie umożliwiając ucieczkę dwóm czarodziejom.

Wyszli powoli przez drzwi i rozglądnęli się, czy nie widać żadnego zagrożenia. Kiedy nic nie zobaczyli puścili się biegiem w las. Jedynym tego minusem było to, że Harry był szybszy od Dracona i trzymał pelerynę. W efekcie Malfoy pozostał w tyle. Potter obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył wampira stojącego na schodach i wskazującego w ich stronę różdżką. Kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Wykorzystując swoją szybkość i zwinność rzucił się pomiędzy przeciwnika i Draco, zaklęciem posłał wampira na ścianę i przyjął na siebie Avadę. Na granicy świadomości usłyszał rozdzierający wrzask Malfoy'a i nastała nieprzenikniona ciemność.


End file.
